


Colliding into you: A Hogwarts AU

by Aphrodite_mademedoit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_mademedoit/pseuds/Aphrodite_mademedoit
Summary: Follow along as Kara Danvers starts her first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She eagerly waits until she can finally join her sister at school and quickly makes new friends within her house and some from other houses. She figured it would be pretty simple, practice a few spells and make potions, right? What she never expected, was to have a chance meeting with the schools mystery girl, Lena Luthor. Kara learns that there is much more to Hogwarts than just flying around on a broomstick and waking up on time for her classes. With trouble brewing in the Wizarding world, her dark past will come back to fight her in the present. Is she ready?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	1. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when I first decided I wanted to write for this I was stumped on what I would base it on. My best friend is a huge Harry Potter nerd and throughout the length of my writing she has always been there to encourage me and develop me into a better writer. I finally decided to pay it back to her I tried my best to combine both worlds! So if you're reading this, this is for you <3
> 
> I never truly realized how difficult it would be to try and incorporate the Supercorp fandom in the Harry Potter AU, its not prefect. Far from it, but This work has helped me get through so much. Some things might not always align up with the Harry Potter world, so please don't take it too seriously. For the purpose of this Fic the girls are older when they go to Hogwarts.

Kara Danvers enjoyed the simple things in life. She had come to live with Eliza and Alex Danvers when she was 2 years old, after her parents and Alex’s dad, Jerimiah, had died in a house fire. Despite their circumstances, they had a happy childhood. They became best friends and the two drove their mom Eliza crazy with their adventures. Alex was only 2 years older but she always made sure to look out for her little sister, whether it be fighting kids on the playground who so much as looked at Kara the wrong way or just being there whenever Kara needed her.

Eliza Danvers never talks about the night of the accident, and for good reason. There was much more to the story of the events that occurred that night. Eliza knew that one day she would have to tell the girls the truth, about how Lord Voldemort had murdered Kara's parents along with Jerimiah and how Kara by some miracle had survived. It does remain a mystery however, how a 2-year-old survived and the Dark Lord seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

They had all made a vow within the Order that no matter what happened their children would always be taken care of, and so as promised, she took Kara in and raised her as her own daughter. The Dark Lord presumed dead and his followers known as the Death Eaters had scattered attempting to escape the fate of Azkaban. Those still remaining in the Order decided that from then on Lord Voldemort’s name would never be spoken again and the events of that painful memory remain in the past.

Eliza never kept them out of the Wizarding world entirely, but wanted to wait until they were old enough to go to Hogwarts before she fully immersed them into that world. Eliza would always tell the girls stories of her younger self at Hogwarts and all the adventures she went on, how she met Jerimiah and Kara’s parents and how the 4 of them became the best of friends.

Alex and Kara grew up falling asleep to stories of the magic that awaits them at Hogwarts and both girls couldn’t wait until it was their time to go. Kara always knew the time would come when Alex would go to Hogwarts before her, that’s why when Alex had finally got her letter to attend Hogwarts Kara was even more eager to go.

They spent that summer together, Eliza enjoying the last moments of having both girls around before Alex would leave them. On the last day as Alex made sure she had everything packed and ready to go Kara came into Alex’s room with the saddest frown she had ever seen. Alex knew this was going to be hard for Kara, but she was also optimistic that soon enough Kara would join her.

“Kar. Please don’t come in here with those sad puppy dog eyes. I'll be back before you know it and I already told you I’d tell you all about everything.” She says rolling her eyes.

“I Know, butttt I’ve never been without you before.” Kara says flopping down on Alex’s bed.

With a sigh Alex goes to join her on the bed.

“Look Kar. You know I am always here for you. I always have been and that doesn’t change just because I’m leaving. Think about it this way, by the time you get there I’ll already know the ropes and can help you when it’s your time!”

“I guess. Just promise that you won’t get too cool for me?” Kara huffs out.

Alex breaks out into laughter “You know little sis; I will try my best but no promises.’’

Kara looks her dead in the eyes and goes to hit her but Alex is fast enough to jump off and run out of the room. All Eliza hears is two sets of footsteps stomping down the stairs and then what sounds like wrestling.

“Girls! You know better than that!”

“Sorry!” both girls say in unison as Alex has Kara in a headlock. Eliza looks at the sight before her and knows these are the moments she’s going to miss. (even though she would never tell them that)

The following morning, Eliza made the girls breakfast, ensured Alex had everything she needed and then they headed off to King’s Cross station.

Most of the car ride Kara remained pretty silent. She was happy for her sister but there was also a pang of jealousy, why couldn’t she be older already?

Platform 9 3⁄4 was just as Eliza had remembered it, but to Kara and Alex it was like this mystical portal and both were enthralled. On the other side was like a whole other world, people were bustling around and families saying goodbye to one another. Eliza gave Alex her the usual motherly talk and with a few tears bid her daughter farewell.

“Well this is it. I'll see you in the winter for break okay? Look after mom while I’m gone.” Alex says as she hugs Kara goodbye.

Kara doesn’t say anything, she just nods her understanding and watches as Alex boards the train.

Kara and Eliza still heard from Alex from time to time, Kara always read her letters with such amazement and it only added fuel to her desire to go. Before she knew it, it was Christmas break and Alex would be back with them.

Not long after Alex set foot into the house Kara started spewing all the questions, she wanted to ask her sister.

“Okay! So, like what is the food like? Are there really ghosts that just roam around? Is it true that the paintings talk? What’s been your favorite...”

“Kara please, give your sister some time to settle in before you bombard her with questions” Eliza chuckles attempting to calm a very flustered Kara.

“Yeah Nerd, I’m starving I’ll tell you all about it tonight I swear.” Alex says with a wink as she places a hand on Kara's shoulder to bring her back to reality.

As promised, that night at dinner Alex filled them in about what she had been up to. She had already written to tell them she had been sorted into Gryffindor, even though Eliza had been a Ravenclaw she was still incredibly proud of her daughter. Alex answered all of Kara’s questions and watched as her sister sat there with wide eyes just taking it all in. She told them about the friends she had made named Maggie and Lucy. At first, her and Maggie didn’t like each other, but over the course of a few months they ended up becoming good friends.

Time went by way too fast for Kara’s liking and before she knew it Alex was off again.

That pattern continued; she would leave at the end of the summer, come back for winter break and then finish her year. Finally, after 2 years of waiting it was Kara's turn to go to Hogwarts.

This was going to be Kara’s year; she could just feel it.

Kara was finally boarding the train to Hogwarts ready to start her first year.

After her and Alex said their goodbyes to a teary Eliza both girls boarded the train. Kara was lucky to have Alex who assured her that she could sit with her on the ride there.

As they made their way past the compartments, each holding students with the varying houses, Alex finally stopped in front of the compartment holding a few other people. Alex quickly opens the door and is greeted with all smiles.

“Well, well, well, nice of you to finally join us Danvers” A shorter girl with dark hair says with a smirk as she punches Alex in the shoulder.

“Yeah yeah, whatever Sawyer” Alex responds swatting at the other girl and waving one of the other girls in the car.

“Soooo Danvers are you going to introduce us to the shadow behind you?” the same girl asks curiously.

“Oh yes! Yes, umm this is my little sister Kara. Kara this is Maggie Sawyer.” Alex says with a hint of a blush.

“Ah, you must be the famous little Danvers I hear so much about.’’ Maggie says outstretching her hand for Kara to shake. Fidgeting with her glasses Kara returns the hand shake and responds with a nervous chuckle “all good things I hope?” “Mostly.” Maggie says with a wink.

As Kara and Alex find empty seats, the rest of the group introduces themselves.

“How rude of me, these are the other misfits I’ve seemed to have picked up.” Maggie says as she gestures to the others in the compartment.

With an eye roll the other responds. “Really Maggie? I’d hardly call myself a misfit. These other two I’m not quite sure about yet.” She waves her hands at two others boys sitting quietly watching the whole interaction. “My name is Lucy, Lucy Lane. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She gives Kara a genuine smile.

After a few seconds of silence, Lucy clears her throat “And these two are...”

“Right! Yes Winn. Winn Schott.” The first boy practically jumps out of his chair. “I’m sorry we didn’t know where else to sit” he says looking almost embarrassed.

“Relax Boy scout, we’re only teasing you.” Maggie interrupts him and turns her attention to one of the boys in the corner.

“Hi, ummm I’m Barry. Barry Allen.” He responds in almost a whisper as all eyes are now on him.

At this point, Maggie, Alex and Lucy are laughing at how ridiculously shy these boys seem to be.

“Barry huh? So, Barry, tell us something about yourself.

That’s how they spend the most of their ride to Hogwarts. Maggie, Lucy and Alex were all Gryffindors and share the gossip of who is who at Hogwarts. The girls talked about how Maggie spent most of her summer working on her flying so she could try out for the Gryffindor team this year, seeing as they

were out a seeker after theirs graduated last year. Lucy spent her summer following her sister around who worked at the Daily Prophet and Alex spent a majority either with Kara or reading her Defense against the Dark Arts books. After having class with Professor Snape this last year Alex had really gotten into learning all about the different magical creatures and how to manage them. As they neared the end of their ride, people slowly began to gather their things. Kara knew at this point she would separate from Alex and her anxiety started to get the best of her. Just as she had expected, when they finally came to a stop and everyone stepped off the train, she heard a booming voice calling all first years. Sensing her anxiety, Alex stops Kara before she makes her way to the carriages on the right.

“Kar. Breathe. It's going to be okay. No matter what happens you are finally here with me and I will always look after you, you know that right?

With a small sigh Kara finally looks Alex in the eyes. “Always.” Alex brings Kara into a reassuring hug. “You got this. You’re going to be great.” She whispers into Kara’s ear.

As they break apart Maggie and Lucy come into view.

“Come on Danvers! We want to get a good carriage this year! And Little Danvers! We will see you on the other side.” Maggie says with a wink.

Kara watches the trio walk the other way and turns to catch up with the other first years.

Kara is in complete awe as the boats take them across the Black Lake. In the distance you can see the school grounds and the castle entirely lit up. She will admit that the eerie calmness and darkness of the Lake is a little off putting, but she tries not to dwell on that too much. In what seems like a blur, they finally make their way into the castle. Kara is thankful to have some familiar faces, even if she had just met them. The boys seem to be in just as much awe as Kara, their wide eyes taking everything in.

The group of first years are gathered outside what Kara assumes is the great hall where they wait patiently for whatever comes next.

An older woman makes her way out of the hall dressed in an emerald green robe. Kara notes she had a very stern face and looked like a no-nonsense type of professor. She walks up until she is facing the group and looks all the first years up and down. Almost displeased.

“Welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor Grant.” She says before continuing on. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up and follow me”

If Kara thought the outside of the castle was mesmerizing enough, as soon as the doors opened into the Great Hall she was hit with another wave of awe. The Great Hall was something out of a fairy tale, ahead of her were four different rows of tables. Each lined with students who were laughing and catching up with one another about how their summer break had been. The whole atmosphere felt warm, and as Kara proceeded into the hall, she looked up to notice that it was lit up by thousands of candles floating above.

As Kara made her way down the middle of the great hall, most of the chatter previously heard had ceased. To ease her nerves, she looked around hoping to spot Alex in the crowd. As the neared the end Kara looks to the left and catches a glimpse of Alex. Sitting next to her are Maggie and Lucy who all give her a welcome smile. It's what she needed and she was much more at ease. They come to a stop at the front, ahead of her up on a platform, are a row of teachers. Professor Grant steps ahead and grabs a stool holding a pretty beat up looking hat.

“huh? This must be the sorting hat.” Kara thinks to herself.

The Hat starts to sing, which startles Kara slightly. Honestly, she wasn’t paying too much attention to what was singing, she was more curious about the fact that a hat was singing at all.

Sure, Eliza had used magic before but for the most part they grew up relatively normal. This however, was a whole new world for Kara, one that would prove to amaze her every day. Once the hat was done singing, Professor Grant stepped forward.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted"

One by one she would call names and students would walk up to the hat, take a seat as it was placed on their heads and it would call out their houses. She didn’t know any of the first few people the names that were called up but she found it endearing how after they were sorted their respective hoses they would cheer for their new initiates.

“Barry Allen!” she heard Professor Grant call out.

Now that name she knew, she turns to look at the boy and gives him a reassuring smile as he walks up.

“Hufflepuff!” The Hat yells out. With a huge grin and a room of applause Barry steps off the stool and is welcomed by the other Hufflepuffs.

Next is Winn.

“Winn Schott!” Professor Grant calls out bringing Kara back to reality. The Hat seemed to take a little bit longer with Winn. She would later find out it was because the choice between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been tough, Winn possessed many qualities of both. He was ultimately sorted into Hufflepuff and Kara wasn’t all that surprised. Most of the students walked up the sorting hat with hesitation, which was understandable. One boy who Kara had briefly seen, didn’t even let Professor Grant finish his name before he pushed a few people out of the way.

“Mike Matthews!”

He definitely had confidence; Kara would give him that. She had also noted that he had a boyish charm about him that radiated arrogance, which she rolled her eyes internally at. “Slytherin!” The hat yelled, which provoked cheers from the Slytherin table. As he walked off the stage, he made a point to throw a wink at Kara as he walked by before throwing his hands up and joining the cheers.

“Kara Danvers!”

This was it.

Kara took a deep breath and walked up the stage to take a seat. As the sorting hat was placed on her head her thoughts flashed between memories of her and Alex growing up with Eliza and how she had finally made it here. “Hmm interesting.” A voice inside her head said. “Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either.” It continued. Kara hadn’t really thought too much about what house she would be in. Eliza was a Ravenclaw and Alex a Gryffindor, all she really knew is that she definitely was NOT a Slytherin. “Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that.”

Kara let the thought cross her mind for a brief second. What greatness could Kara possibly be capable of? “No? Well, if you're sure -- better be Hufflepuff!!"

Kara smiled when the hat was finally lifted off her head, she looked straight to Alex who only beamed up at her sister, returning her huge grin.

Alex wouldn’t lie, she had hoped Kara could be in Gryffindor with her, but she knew her sister well enough to know Hufflepuff was exactly where she belonged. Alex was bold and brave, Gryffindor made sense for her. Kara was patient and loyal and Hufflepuff seemed like the place Kara would feel the most accepted.

Kara made her way to the Hufflepuff table where she was greeted with happy faces, she was relieved to at least have Winn and Barry with her. Kara took her seat and watched as the remaining students were sorted. They got a few more Hufflepuffs, and the rest were divided between the remaining houses.

“Lena Luthor!” All the applause and cheers had stopped and all eyes watched the young girl with curiosity.

What Kara hadn’t noticed during the blur after arriving, was a girl who was slightly shorter than herself with long dark raven hair and emerald green eyes. She seemed probably even more nervous than Kara had been, but what really stuck out was how sad the girl looked. Kara couldn’t look away, she watched as the girl took her seat at the sorting hat, and almost as quickly the hat yelled out.

“Slytherin!” followed by the usual applause. She watched as the girl with her head down walked past everyone else and walked straight to the Slytherin table. She only looked up when she was greeted by the fellow Slytherins at her table and took her seat in silence.

Lena Luthor.

Kara couldn’t help but wonder about the mystery girl, something about her intrigued Kara and she couldn’t understand why. Who was this Lena Luthor?

The rest of the evening was filled with as much food as Kara could scarf down as she got to learn more about her classmates. All in all, the evening had been better than anything she could have ever imagined.

After dinner, they made their way down a corridor past the kitchens (which Kara passed knowing she would be there often) and finally stopped in front of a seemingly random pile of barrels. The head Boy had explained to them how the entrance worked. They soon entered a common room filled with yellow banners and a cozy area with plenty of arm chairs. As all the first years made their way in, Winn stops and nudges Kara in the side. “Cool huh!”

“Totally! This is awesome” Barry cuts in as he drapes both arms over Winn and Kara.

“This year is so totally going to rock!” he continues.

Kara smiles as she takes a look around, she knew she would feel right at home.


	2. Wingardium Leviosa.

Kara hadn’t meant to sleep in as late as she did. She told herself 5 more minutes of sleep but when she awoke again with the sun shining through the window in their dorm, she realized she was about to be very late. She looked at her watch, she had 45 minutes to get to her first class. She jumped out of her bed and rushed to fix her hair and brush her teeth. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail and fumbled putting on her shoes, not bothering to tie them all the way.

Kara had always advocated highly for breakfast; it was part of her morning routine that she never missed. She knew if she wanted to have breakfast that morning she needed to get there as fast as she could. She made her way out of the Hufflepuff entrance and flew past the kitchens, all she needed to do was get up the stairs and round the corner.

Whether it was a combination of her not having her shoes tied, not paying attention to where she was going or the speed at which she was going, what happened next added to the chaos of her morning.

As she rounded the corner, she was hit very forcibly by something that sent said thing flying, along with her open book bag. In the daze of it all, Kara hears is a heavy thud followed by the sound of her books scattering across the floor. When she finally registers what has happened, she realizes she has just knocked someone to the ground.

That someone was Lena Luthor.

“Oh. My gosh. I am so sorry!!! Are you okay!” She nervously fidgets with her glasses before extending out her hand to help the girl up. Kara at this point is beet red. She can’t believe that of all the people she would run into today, it had to be her. It takes a few moments for Lena to reach out and grab Kara’s hand to help her up. Almost sensing the girl’s nervousness Lena was quick to respond.

“Do you usually knock people over this early in the morning? Or am I just lucky?”

“No! ummmm. No! I really am so sorry; I’m running late and wasn’t paying attention. Are you okay?”

Kara had expected the girl to be furious, she waited for the heated words and prepared to continue her apology, but it never came.

The girl simply laughed.

“I’m fine, but I can’t say the same for your books” She says as she points behind them.

Kara hadn’t realized how close they were. After she helped Lena up, she still hadn’t let go to the death grip. With another deep blush she quickly let go and took a nervous step back.

Lena cleared her throat and knelt down to help the pickup Kara’s belongings.

Trying to play it cool Kara says the first thing in her mind and extends her hand out “What a way to start my first day huh? I’m. I’m. Umm Kara. Kara Danvers!”

Kara internally scolds herself, why was it so hard to introduce herself?

“Lena Luthor, it’s a pleasure to meet you Kara.”

Still in shock that Lena hasn’t caught on to her nervousness, she shakes her hand and gives Lena a little curtsy. Before she could do or say anything else to embarrass herself, as if on cue she felt her stomach rumble, reminding her that she was still indeed still running late.

“Well Lena Luthor it is a pleasure to meet you. Oh shoot. I’m going to be late. I am very sorry again and I hope that this isn’t the last time we run into each other!” She says as she quickly turns to make her way into the Great Hall.

“As long as you mean in the figurative sense and not the literal Miss Danvers.” She hears Lena say to her as she continues down the hall. Over her shoulder she makes one last response before she disappears.

“No guarantees!”

Once inside, she rushes to join an already seated Winn and Barry.

“Well well well, if it isn’t sleeping beauty. Glad you found time to finally make it to breakfast with 20 minutes to spare” Winn says looking down at his watch “Alex waited for you but had to take off, and we tried our best to hold off but honestly we were too hungry and counted you as a lost cause.”

“Yeah yeah, it's fine guys sorry I’m late. I accidentally slept in and have been in a rush all morning” Kara proceeded to fill her plate with various food as Winn and Barry watched in horror as she scarfed everything down without stopping to breathe.

After breakfast the three of them made their way to the greenhouse for their first class Herbology followed by Potions. Most of the morning goes surprisingly well for Kara, she only had one mishap in potions and thankfully it wasn’t anything serious. Kara made a mental note that Potions may not be her best class but did find out that Winn happened to be a huge Herbology nerd.

The trio ate lunch together that afternoon and prepared for their afternoon classes; Flying and Charms.

Barry had grown up loving Quidditch and couldn’t wait to begin flying, at lunch he had talked about how his family was huge Holyhead Harpies fans and how he hoped to become good enough to play for Hufflepuff.

Winn was more of a Puddlemere United fan but maintained that he had no desire to ever play Quidditch and would leave the flying to the professionals.

“My philosophy is to keep my feet on the ground whenever possible.” He says as they stand outside waiting for the start of their first flying lesson.

“That’s fair, but if I ever make the team you better come watch me play.” Barry tells Winn teasingly.

Kara watched Winn and Barry banter back and forth while she just smiled, enjoying their easy-going personalities. Out of the corner of her eye she notices the boy from the sorting had walked out to the field and made a beeline straight for Kara. With a sly smile he stopped right in front of her blocking Winn and Barry from her view.

“Hi, I’m Mike” He says to her while extending out his hand. Not wanting to seem rude she skeptically shook his hand and quickly put her hands in her robe pockets and waited for whatever else he was going to say.

“I’m Kara. Danvers.”

“Kara.” He says like he’s committing her name to memory. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I noticed you the other day in the Great Hall and wanted to introduce myself.”

Kara simply nodded acknowledging what he had said, but not really having a reply.

Not taking too kindly to Kara’s silence he clears his throat and moves slightly to turn to Winn and Barry.

“Not to brag or anything but I grew up on Quidditch and I’ve gotten pretty good at flying, it’s only a matter of time before they’ll let me play on the Slytherin team.” Mike tells the group with a smug smile.

“I thought they didn’t let first years try out?” Winn asks confused.

“Well, when you’re this good, anything is possible.”

Kara and Barry tried their best to hide their laughter but were unsuccessful. After realizing that he hadn’t made quite the impression he anticipated, his smile quickly turned to a scowl. “What? It could happen. You’ll see!” he says as he storms off, leaving the trio to simply laugh the encounter off.

Madam Hooch made her way to the field and waved her hands calling the group in to begin their lesson.

“Good afternoon everyone and Welcome to your first flying lesson. Today were going to keep it simple, now please make your way to one of the brooms in front of you.” Kara and Barry find brooms next to each other while Winn moseys a little farther down, not entirely thrilled to be there.

“Now, with either your right or left hand extended above the broom your command will be ‘up’ like so”

Madam Hooch effortlessly calls her broom stick up and motions for the class to do the same.

“Up!” “Up!” Kara tries a few times but isn’t having much luck, her broom lay motionless in the grass.

“Up!” Barry commands his broom, it doesn’t quite lift off the ground but there is some movement.

This continues for a few minutes, Kara and Barry attempting to get their brooms to move. As she starts to get frustrated, she looks down the row of students and notices that Mike had indeed been successful which for some reason only makes her more frustrated.

“And who might you be?” A voice brings her out of her frustrated state.

“I’m Kara. Danvers.” She responds attempting to leave the frustration out of her tone.

“Well Miss Danvers, when calling up your broom you need to be assertive and direct. Like such.”

“Up!” Madam Hooch shows her again while the broom instantly flies up to her hand.

“Now, try again and this time try with more assertiveness.” Kara closes her eyes and prepares to try again.

“Up!” She commands and finally she feels the broom hit her hand and goes to maintain a firm grasp.

She opens her eyes and is surprised to be met with smiles from both Barry and Madam hooch.

“See, you could do it all along you just need to believe in yourself more.” Madam Hooch says with a nod as she walks off to assist the other students.

“See K-Dawg I knew you could do it! And look I figured it out too. Easy Peasy.” Barry tells her with excitement as she watches him finally getting a hang of it and the broom following his command.

Their excitement gets cut short as they hear commotion off to their right. Kara spins around to see what’s happening and witnesses Mike in all his glory. While Madam Hooch was helping Kara, he had taken the liberty of mounting his broom and had kicked his feet off the ground sending him flying. He was a little shaky at first but as he leaned more into the broom he shot straight off into the sky. He stayed relatively close at first but soon zig zagged out of sight past the roof of the castle. Madam Hooch was quick to mount her broom and follow him leaving the other students behind watching with curiosity. It doesn’t take long and she appears in the distance with Mike who Is clutching his right arm. As soon as she lands, she steadies Mike who is clearly in pain and begins to walk back to the group.

“That’s enough learning for today's class is dismissed. Mr. Matthews follow me please” She walks off with a very sheepish looking Mike and takes him to the medical wing. Kara learned later that night at dinner he had broken his arm and would be in the hospital wing for a few days as it healed.

“Well. I think it's safe to say he needs a lot more practice.” Barry laughs out as him, Winn and Kara proceed to their last class for the day. Charms.

As they made their way into the auditorium, they found seats with other Hufflepuffs and listened as everyone talked about the flying mishap Mike had. As class was getting ready to start one last student made their way into the auditorium. Most students hadn’t bothered to notice as they were still engrossed in conversation. Kara had noticed, and her face lit up as she realized she would be sharing this class with Lena Luthor. By fate or sheer lucky the only empty seat was next to her and she was quick to call Lena over. What Kara did find odd was that as soon as she called over for Lena, the entire classroom went silent as they watched Lena take her seat next to the young Hufflepuff.

Weird, Kara thinks to her herself but doesn’t dwell on it for long.

“If it isn’t Kara Danvers. Fancy meeting you here and without being toppled over no less.” Lena tells Kara as she gathers her book out of her bag.

“Okay that was one time and I told you how sorry I am!” Kara responds in a pout.

“Relax Kara, I’m only joking.” She chuckles.

Kara visibly deflates into her chair “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Not a chance.” Lena quips back.

Class starts easily enough and Kara soon learns that Lena is really good at casting charms.

Wingardium Leviosa.

Seems easy enough.

Wrong.

Kara struggles to get her feather up in the air as she watches Lena keep hers up with ease.

“Jeez this is flying all over again.” Kara says with an audible sigh.

“Wingardium Leviosar!” Kara says as she flicks her wand. Still nothing.

“Look Kara, it's Wingardium Leviosa not Wingardium Leviosar.” The feather in front of Lena floats effortlessly. With a blush Kara corrects herself “Wingardium Leviosa!”

“How long were you going to let me keep making a fool of myself? What is this, the second time today right?’’ She asks Lena as her feather finally lifts off her desk.

“You seemed very focused, I didn’t want to come in between you and your ‘’foolishness’’ as you put it.”

“Well next time please stop me. I can only bear so much embarrassment in one day.” Unknown to Kara, it would in fact, not be the last time. 

When class finally finished Kara was about to turn and thank Lena for all her help but was stopped by Winn and Barry asking what her plans for the evening were.

“Probably go back to the dorm to clean up and then I can meet you guys for dinner?” Kara quickly says as she rushes to throw her books in her bag just in time to see that Lena is nowhere to be found.

“Shoot.” Kara thinks to herself as she makes her way out of the auditorium to try and catch up to Lena. Thankfully she hadn’t made it too far and she’s able to catch up to her. She realizes in that moment she probably could have just called out the girls’ name and she would have turned around, instead she reaches out and grabs her forearm causing Lena to stop dead in her tracks to turn to look at her. The way Lena looks at her is more surprised than anything and until then Kara hadn’t really prepared what she was going to say, so she brought her hands up to fidget with her glasses. It was a nervous habit that Kara had, a safety blanket if you will.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for your help in there.” Was the best she could come up with on the spot.

Lena gave her a genuine smile “Of course, Kara, any time.”

To Kara’s horror she wasn’t ready for that to be the end of the conversation so she continues to ramble on, another nervous habit she had.

“I noticed you sitting by yourself during Lunch and I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to eat dinner?” Lena doesn’t say anything, sending Kara into even more of a panic. “I’m sorry. Gosh, I keep saying that to you a lot today. I didn’t mean anything about you eating by yourself, I just noticed and thought if you didn’t already have plans you could eat with us and...”

“Kara. Thank you for the offer, that’s very sweet of you but I do have plans this evening, but I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah of course.” Kara responds rather sheepishly as she watches Lena give her one last smile as she turns to walk away.

That evening after returning to her common room and getting ready for dinner, Kara finds herself wondering why Lena hesitated so much. Had she come off too strong? Before she could delve too deep into the mystery of Lena Luthor, she was interrupted by the stomach growling.

She entered the Great hall and was relieved to see Alex and Maggie sitting by themselves finishing up homework before dinner. It doesn’t take long for Alex to look up and notice Kara walking toward them looking defeated. So, she closes her book and prepares for what she was sure was going to be a very long- winded Kara. She hated that she was always right. Kara dramatically takes a seat next to Alex who reaches her arms out to hold Kara and almost as if on cue Kara begins to tell Alex and Maggie about her day.

“So first off, I woke up late this morning! I had to rush to get ready and was almost late to breakfast. You know how serious I am about my breakfast.!”

“Oh, that I do” Alex states matter of factly.

“Well it gets better; in my rush I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and collided straight into Lena and sent her and my stuff flying.” Kara is about to continue on with her story but both Maggie and Alex share a glance before Alex interjects. “Lena? As in Lena Luthor?” She asks with a worried tone.

“Yeah? But how is that important?” Kara asks questioningly. Before Alex was able to go into full big sister mode Maggie was quick to step in.

“Kara, do you seriously not know who Lena Luthor is?”

“No? I mean now I do, but I didn’t until this morning.”

Noticing both of their worried glares Kara asks “What am I missing here?”

“Lena Luthor is the daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor, sister to Lex Luthor.”

“I don’t know who they are, am I supposed too?”

“Everyone knows who the Luthor’s are, Kar. To be fair I didn’t know who they were until I first got here, mom never mentioned them, but they are bad news.” Alex says in her best big sister voice.

“Yeah Little Danvers they aren’t to be messed with.” Maggie looks around the room before continuing on, she leans in closer and whispers.

“The Luthor’s were rumored to be part of, you know whose army of Death Eaters, even after his death. They’re pretty well known for their views on muggle born witches and wizards not to mention, Lionel Luthor practically runs the Ministry of Magic along with her Brother.”

“Oh.” Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. What Eliza had told them about Death Eaters seemed really sinister and Kara couldn’t believe that Lena could come from people like that. Granted, she had just met the girl but something in her gut told her that there was more to this story. She wanted to believe Lena was different.

“Look, Kara we’re not trying to scare you okay? We just want you to be careful is all.” Alex says tightening her grip on the younger girl.

“Yeah, no I understand.” Not wanting to talk about the Luthor’s any more, Kara changes the topic back to her day.

“So anyway, after that I ate breakfast really quick and walked with Winn and Barry to Herbology. God, Herbology was sooo boring. I don’t understand how people have whole careers in it. Then in potions I may have accidentally knocked over my cauldron ruining my Boil potion. Lunch followed by flying. Did you know some kid named Mike broke his arm today?”

“We did.” Maggie scoffs.

“Honestly, he was being an arrogant jerk most of class so I’m not surprised it ended that way. Ummmm after that I had Charms class which was fine, and now I’m here!” Kara practically rushes the last part.

“Seems like you had an eventful day” Alex gives her one last squeeze before letting go when Lucy finally walks up and joins the girls.

“Ugh can it be summer already?”

“Hello to you too Lane.” Maggie responds in her best sarcastic voice.

“So, Ladies, how was everyone’s day?” Lucy asks the table. Kara retells most of her day to Lucy, while they all laugh about how crazy Professor Trelawney seemed in their divination class. “Look, I believe in verifiable evidence not some tea time hocus pocus. That lady is clearly off her rocker.”

“Come on Danvers, lighten up. You have to admit with glasses as big as hers it’s got to be easy to see into anyone's future.” Maggie waggles her eyebrows clearly proud of her joke. Barry and Winn join them not too long after and that’s how Kara spends her evening; with playful banter and dinner with great friends.

She did however, wish Lena could have been there too.


	3. Luthor Manor

The Luthor’s were one of the wealthiest and well-known families in the wizarding world. They had a reputation for their ruthless business dealings and had quite a lot of control at the Ministry of Magic. Everyone had their suspicions that Lillian and Lionel Luthor had been Death Eaters when you know who rose to power, however, when all was said and done no evidence ever surfaced of their actual involvement.

They had two children, Lex and Lena Luthor, curiously enough there were rumors that the youngest Luthor was actually the product of an affair Lionel Luthor had, but that was one of those family secrets they never talked of.

Lena Luthor was only a baby and living with her birth mother during the reign of he who shall not be named. It wasn’t until her mother had died at age 4 that she went to live with the Luthor’s and Lillian finally found out about her existence. Lex had taken to her rather quickly; he was only 4 years older than her and had tried to be a good big brother to her. Some of Lena’s earliest memories with the Luthor’s were playing Chess with Lex and them growing up always competing to see who would become the best witch/wizard.

Lillian Luthor was less welcoming, she merely tolerated her presence and it was no secret that Lionel preferred the young girl, only adding to her dislike. To say Lena was a black sheep was an understatement, as she grew into herself, she quickly learned she did not share her family’s views about the wizarding world. The Luthor family line had always been Slytherins, so it was no surprise when Lex went to Hogwarts he carried on the legacy.

After Lex had finished school last year and joined the ministry Lena counted down the days until she could finally rid herself of her Step mother and escape from Luthor Manor. When her owl finally came for her, Lillian didn’t even spare Lena a second glance.

Lillian and Lionel were too busy to be bothered with taking Lena to Kings cross station that morning. As Lena entered the platform 9 3⁄4, Lillian’s last words before she left echoed into her mind.

“Lena dear, don’t forget what family you come from and try not to embarrass us.” She tells Lena with an eerily dark tone. Secretly, Lena was thankful she didn’t have to endure any more cold stares and breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the platform and she saw all the other kids bidding their families farewell as the train whistle blew in the background. She was finally free.

The train ride was bearable, she found a nearly empty car in the back and read most of the time, keeping to herself.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, Lena made sure she was one of the last students to exit the train.

As the boats rode over the Black Lake and the cool night air blew through Lena’s Hair, she was hit with a sense of calm. In this moment no one knew who she was, there was no Lillian lurking around and no expectations. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this at ease.

That feeling of calm quickly vanished however once they arrived into the castle and Professor Grant had come out to greet them.

Lena remembered that she still had to go through the house sorting.

It was a no brainer; she would be sorted into Slytherin just like all the Luthor’s before her had. That wasn’t the terrifying part, what scared her the most was once the hat sorted her, everyone would know who she was and there was no way she could hide that. One by one the students before her walked up and took a seat at the stool and one by one they were given their houses. Somewhere in the middle a blonde with stunning blue eyes had been called to take a seat at the sorting hat.

Kara Danvers.

Lena will never forget the look of pure happiness as the girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. If she actually took time to think about the emotion she was feeling right then, it was jealousy. Not because of the girl herself, but because she longed to have something that could make her smile that easy.

She watches as the girl stands up and is greeted with applause and cheers from her fellow Hufflepuffs, she joins in as if she’s belonged there all along. It's at this point Lena starts to panic, there are fewer students left so inevitably her name would be called soon. What she hadn’t expected was to be dead last. Since she was the last one to be sorted, all eyes were on her.

“Lena Luthor!”

Lillian’s voice echoed again in her head “For god's sake Lena, can you at least fake confidence? Your dread is written all over your face, it doesn’t suit you.” She wanted to get this over as fast as she could, her name was out there now and there was no going back. The Sorting hat tells her what she already knew, and she goes to join her classmates at the Slytherin table. She keeps her head down until she sits down.

“Welcome to Slytherin Luthor, we’ve been expecting you.”

The following morning Lena woke up before the sun. She wanted to go over her notes for the first day and made an early start to the library. She sat at a quiet table and watched as the sun rose over the Lake casting yellow and orange shades across the water.

She hadn’t meant to stay as long as she did, she got too wrapped up in her history of magic books and realized she only had about half an hour to grab breakfast before class.

Rushing out of the library she could see the great hall entrance ahead and picked up her pace. Suddenly out of the right corner she collided with something hard and was knocked off her feet straight onto the floor followed by an array of books. Momentarily stunned all she registered was a hand extended out to help her up.

“Oh. My gosh. I am so sorry!!! Are you okay!” an unfamiliar voice asked while she grabbed the hand and was firmly lifted up?

Kara Danvers.

Kara Danvers had knocked her over and was standing before her with flushed cheeks.

Moments pass and neither girl knows what to say, and finally Lena breaks the silence as she’s painfully aware that the blonde still has a firm hold on her.

“Do you usually knock people over this early in the morning? Or am I just lucky?”

“No!...ummmm.. No! I really am so sorry; I’m running late and wasn’t paying attention. Are you okay?”

Oddly, instead of her going into a reaction of anger, Lena could only laugh.

“I’m fine, but I can’t say the same for your books” Lena brushes herself off and kneels to help the blonde pick up her belongings.

“What a way to start my first day huh? I’m. I’m. Umm Kara. Kara Danvers!”

Once again Lena found herself jealous of the blonde, she said her name so naturally and with no worry that it was going to cast judgment.

Kara extends her hand out with a dopey grin as Lena would call it.

“Lena Luthor, it’s a pleasure to meet you Kara.”

She waited for the accusing glare... but it never came. Kara simply shakes her hand and does a playful curtsy.

“Well Lena Luthor it is a pleasure to meet you. Oh shoot. I’m going to be late. Lena I am very sorry again and I hope that this isn’t the last time we run into each other!” She says to Lena before turning to continue her mad dash to the Great Hall.

“As long as you mean in the figurative sense and not the literal Miss Danvers.” She says while managing to play it cool.

“No guarantees!” she hears her call over her shoulder as she disappears into the dining hall.

Lena goes about the rest of her morning. Her first class is History of Magic followed by Herbology, both of which she enjoyed.

She eats lunch by herself, taking the time to prepare for her Charms class later. It didn’t bother Lena that she sat alone, there were other people at the table they just didn’t bother talking to her. The rest of her afternoon flew by, before she knew it, she was headed to her charms class. She may have gotten a bit lost but in the nick of time found the auditorium. Most of the students were mid conversation when she walked in but took quick note that all conversation had died when she entered.

“Fantastic” she thought to herself.

Accepting defeat, she was just going to hurry and find a seat when a familiar blonde waving her over to an empty chair caught her attention.

“If it isn’t Kara Danvers. Fancy meeting you here and without being toppled over no less.” She tells her as she gathers her books from her bags and gets situated for class.

“Okay that was one time and I told you how sorry I am!” “Relax Kara, I’m only joking.” She chuckles as she notices the girl is pouting at her.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Not a chance.” She responds in a playful tone.

“See Lena it’s not that hard to talk to people, you got this” she mentally hypes herself up. Class starts and the charm they are working on isn’t too difficult for Lena, she masters it in no time.

“Wingardium Leviosar!” she hears beside her as she can see Kara out of the corner of her eye flicking her wand.

She allows Kara to continue shouting the wrong charm until she decides to put the girl out of her misery and help her. “Look Kara, it's Wingardium Leviosa not Wingardium Leviosar.” She says as her feather effortlessly floats in front of her. Lena struggles hard to keep in a laugh as she notices the Blonde blushing again.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Kara says again and finally has success. After many failed attempts Kara finally relaxed a bit when she got the hang of it. Something about Kara being at ease put Lena more at ease as well. Ease was an unfamiliar feeling for her; one of many she would have with Kara Danvers.

“How long were you going to let me keep making a fool of myself? What is this, the second time today right?’’

“You could never be a fool Kara” Lena thinks to herself before she responds “You seemed very focused, I didn’t want to come in between you and your ‘’foolishness’’ as you put it.”

“Well next time please stop me. I can only bear so much embarrassment in one day.”

Lena Smiles a genuine smile.

When class was dismissed, she loaded her books into her bag, and turned to Kara. She’s mid conversation with the boys on the other side of her and Lena decides not to take up any more of her time and proceeds to walk out of the auditorium and to the Slytherin Common room. She planned on studying a bit before dinner and then heading to the library to finish her homework. Before she makes it too far someone grabs her hand forcing her to turn around.

She’s not entirely surprised it's Kara, but is confused as to what the girl wanted. She notices Kara fidgeting with her glasses just like she had that morning.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for your help there.”

“Of course, Kara, any time” Surely, that would be the end of their pleasantries and Kara would catch up to her friends leaving Lena alone again. She had been mistaken as Kara continued to speak.

“I noticed you sitting by yourself during Lunch and I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to eat dinner with me and my friends?” Lena was taken aback by the simple statement, had she really been that obvious? She froze. People didn’t want to just sit and eat dinner with the Luthor, there had to be another motive, right? “I’m sorry. Gosh, I keep saying that to you a lot today. I didn’t mean anything about you eating by yourself, I just noticed and thought if you didn’t already have plans you could eat with us and...”

Before she let Kara ramble on anymore, she decided to make a simple exit.

“Kara. Thank you for the offer, that’s very sweet of you but I do have plans this evening, but I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah of course.”

Kara’s face dropped into what looked like, sadness? Before she let the guilt hit her any longer, she smiled and turned and walked away. She knew what she had just told Kara was a lie and she hated being the reason Kara looked so dejected. She makes it back to her room and finds comfort in laying in her bed the rest of the evening, she hardly noticed that she had skipped dinner.

God this girl is going to be the death of her.


	4. Let me collide with you

Weeks went by and while they avoided any collisions, Lena still saw Kara Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays in Charms and Tuesdays and Thursdays in Transfiguration. Lena also still sat by herself during meals, if she even bothered to sit in the Great Hall at all. It was awkward at first but after they got over that they could have normal conversations before the start of their charm’s lectures. In transfiguration Kara sat in the front with the other two Hufflepuff boys from their charms class and Lena maintained a low profile in the back.

That Monday had started off like any other Monday, Lena went to her morning classes, ate lunch quickly and spent the remainder of her time in the library before her afternoon classes. She walks into charms as usual and prepares for the lecture ahead.

“Lena, what are your thoughts on quidditch?” Kara asks her nonchalantly.

To be honest, she had never been asked what her thoughts on the sport were so the question had caught her off guard.  
“Well, my family supports the Montrose Magpies and I’ve seen a few games with them, but I haven’t really put much thought into it.” She replies.

“Interesting. I’m new to this whole quidditch thing but my sister Alex has been talking about the first game between Gryffindor and Slytherin soon. I was just wondering if you’d be going.” She asks Lena curiously.

“Quidditch isn’t really my thing.” Lena says as she tries to play it off. She wasn’t wrong, she didn’t really have a reason to go and she avoided most of her fellow Slytherins anyway. She would be doing what she did most weekends, relax and get ahead of her homework.

“Come on Lena! You have to go! I’ve never been but it seems to be very popular around here... Just think about it?”

Lena was thankful that she didn’t get a chance to respond and that the lecture had begun.

It was one less disappointment she would give Kara.

That evening Lena sat in the Library studying per usual. She had already finished her homework, giving her time to read ahead for the rest of the week. Lena liked to be well prepared and there was something satisfying about finally having the freedom to read at her own leisure. She didn’t have her step mother dictating what books she was going to read and no one there to judge her for spending all her time in the library. While Lilian liked that she read, she was also very adamant about keeping up appearances. She expected her to attend quidditch games and be paraded around during business gatherings. She did also love playing chess, but less so when it was demanded of her. Looking at the time she gathered up her books and made her way to the Slytherin common room to drop off her books and then head to grab dinner.

The corridors were empty so she took her time walking, just taking in evening light as it glistened through the windows. What she hadn’t expected that day, was to have a run in with

Mike Matthews.

He took her completely by surprise, one minute she’s walking down the hall then next she’s being pushed into a darker corridor. Her fight and flight had kicked in at this point and she was about to make a run back to the main corridor but something heavy held her in place. He had her pushed up against the wall and was inches from her face with a hand steadily on her shoulder holding her against the wall.  
Trying to convey confidence while internal panicking she decided to stand her ground. Whatever this guy wanted, he meant business.

“Look I don’t know what it is you’re doing but I really don’t have time for this.” Lena says harshly as she finally realizes it's Mike.

She had met Mike before but had never really cared for him, his parents Rhea and Lar Matthews were ‘family friends’. He had attended many Luthor functions over the years with his parents and for the most part Lena had done a good job of avoiding him during said functions. Something about him had always rubbed her the wrong way.  
“Ah. Well, you see Lena I was sent here to let you know that you’re being watched.” He says through gritted teeth before finally easing his grip on Lena. With the weight finally off her, she cautiously watches as he takes a few steps back.

“I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean.” Lena says coyly, trying to figure out his motive.

“You know that our parents have been friends for many years and it's no secret that certain things have been set in motion. I’m here to remind you where you come from and that you can’t escape your destiny.”

“I’m all for this air of mystery, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She was being honest, she literally had no idea what he was talking about, she could gather that whatever it was, it wasn’t anything good for her.

“Don’t play dumb Luthor, you’re smarter than that. When the time comes, you’ll know exactly what your role is, until then just keep your head down.”

Lena was stunned, she wanted to understand what he was trying to tell her but she simply didn’t. He must have sensed her confusion and moved back into her space to whisper into her ear.

“It may be a while, but he’s back. Don’t forget what side you’re on.”

As the words left his mouth Lena’s mind instantly went back to the night of the sorting. After she walked to the Slytherin table and took her seat, a boy she had never met told her that they had been expecting her. She hadn’t thought much of it, she assumed they had been expecting the youngest Luthor to be in Slytherin. That wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, so what was she missing?  
With one last pointed glare Mike took his leave “Your mother sends her regards.”

Lena stood there frozen, his last words causing a shiver down her spine and the hair on her arms to stand up.

She waited for him to leave before she let the tears fall. This couldn’t be happening. To make matters worse she didn’t even know what was happening, all she knew is that she was part of some Luthor plan that no one had bothered to fill her in on.

The original tears of panic quickly turned into tears of frustration. She couldn’t believe she actually thought she could escape her family here. Somehow, Lillian still had a hold on her, and that made her uneasy. She tried to think about the last few weeks, had she done anything that her step-mother would have disapproved of. No? She had kept to herself, went to all her classes and was doing rather well.  
Deciding to skip dinner that night she ran as far away from her encounter from Mike as she could. Needing air, she made her way out of the corridor, past the quad where some students were lounging around before dinner. She avoided looking up, as eyes watched her storm by. She continued on finally finding peace at the tree line at the edge of the Black lake. She took a seat on the roots of a large tree and wiped her tears, then realizing she had never actually stopped crying.

Lost in her thoughts she failed to hear the footsteps that approached.

“Lena... are you okay? A distant voice said to her. Already on edge she was startled out of her thoughts and quickly grabbed her wand, pointing it at whomever had walked up on her.

“Jeez Lena relax, it’s just me.”

As soon as the voice spoke again, she didn't even have to look up, she could recognize the voice easy enough. She also knew that this person wasn’t just going to go away like she wanted. “Kara.” Lena shakily breathes out as she goes to wipe away her tears and look up at the girl. “What are you doing here?” The words come out harsh and she instantly regrets her tone.

“I was sitting in the quad and saw you rush out of the castle crying. I came to make sure you were alright.” Kara manages to squeak out.

“I’m fine.” She says not meeting Kara’s eyes. “I’m fine, okay? Please just go away.”

“No.”

Lena was left speechless by the boldness of Kara’s comment, she finally looked her in the eyes as she fought back more tears. “No. I’m not just going to leave you here. If that means we sit here in silence while you cry, then so be it.” Kara takes a seat next to her but still respects Lena enough to give her space. Lena looks out across the Lake, she’s still upset, but she’s finally more at ease as she watches the sun set in the distance and the breeze move through the trees.

What felt like minutes later, Kara finally breaks the silence. With a deep sigh she decides to open up to Lena. “When I was younger, I would wake up at night having panic attacks because of nightmares. It was always the same dream too, one that I never made sense of. My older sister, Alex, would come into my room and just hold me until I could breathe again. As I got older the nightmares became less frequent, but when I had a particularly emotional day Alex always knew to be close by. I appreciated that she never had to say anything, her presence alone was enough to calm me down. To this day whenever I get overwhelmed Alex is always there, she somehow knows exactly what to say to calm me down.”

Lena had never really thought about sunny Kara Danvers having panic attacks. She always seemed so happy and energetic. The thought of Kara being anything else, broke Lena’s heart. In that moment, despite the day, she was glad Kara trusted her enough to be so open about it.

“Wow. Kara I’m so sorry” Lena looks to tell Kara, noticing her gaze hasn’t left the Lake the whole time.

“Like I said, it doesn’t happen often. The point was that it's okay to not be okay sometimes, if that makes sense? “When she looks at Lena, she has a million-dollar smile, the sunset hits her blue eyes just right and they seem to capture every ray of light making them seem almost crystal clear. Kara softly nudges her shoulder and Lena feels all the tension she had been holding disappear.

“Well I must admit, that was one hell of a pep talk.” She finds herself saying with a laugh.

“I’ve been told I give pretty awesome pep talks, now please do enlighten me. What made you so upset?”

Lena knew the fun moment wouldn’t last forever, that Kara would inevitably back track to the original problem at hand. “I see I couldn’t distract you for long.”

“I can admit that I am easily distractible, however, we wouldn’t be sitting out here if everything was fine and dandy.”

“Hmm. Easily distracted you say? And I vividly remember me being out here by myself before you showed up.”

Kara fakes being hurt as she clutches her chest, causing Lena to chuckle again at just how goofy this girl was. “Fair point... Look, I know you don’t know me that well, but I promise you can tell me anything. No judgment, no long lectures. Just someone who is here to listen.”

Lena mulls it over in her mind a bit, she hadn’t expected to open up to anyone, much less Kara. Deep down she knew that Kara meant what she said and with one more reassuring smile from Kara she finally spoke.

The moment of truth, either Kara would accept her or finally realize she wasn’t worthy of whatever sort of friendship this was.

“I’m sure you know who my family is.” She hesitates before continuing, making sure Kara fully understood the weight that the Luthor name had on her.

“I didn’t until quite recently”

There it was.

“What I meant to say is that before coming here I had never heard of them until I met you. But from what I can tell you’re not your family, right? You deserve to be judged by your own merits not theirs.”

God if Lena hadn’t already been crying before she was about to then. Was she seriously okay with the fact Lena was a Luthor? “Doesn’t that scare you? You have to know the Luthor name isn’t exactly known for peace and understanding.”

“Eh. I’m sure there are worse things you could be. You didn’t choose to be a Luthor that was just the hand you were dealt; all you can do is continue moving forward.”

Awe. That was the only word Lena could use to describe what she was feeling. Awe, because Kara was trying to understand her, it made her feel noticed, like maybe there could be more to her than just another Luthor. “Wow, Kara. Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole.”

“Luckily I’m not most people. It’s their loss really.” Kara always had this way of saying important things but making them seem insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Lena admires that about her.  
Knowing she was with someone who genuinely wanted to get to know her she let the floodgates of her life open up. She told Kara about how she had been adopted at 4 years old by the Luthor’s. She talked about what she remembered of her birth mother and reminisced on the good times her and Lex had as kids. When it came to Lillian and Lionel Luthor she tried to be as open as she could, but after her run in with Mike earlier she thought it wise to keep Kara out of whatever mess that was. Her main talking point was how she felt this insane pressure to please her parents, especially Lillian. She confessed that she wished her mom was still alive, that way she could have a normal life where she wasn’t always under a microscope, one where her last name didn’t come with this amount of stress.  
She was thankful that Kara just listened and took it all in, never once seeming too put off by her stories.

In return, Kara told Lena about her being adopted by Eliza and growing up with Alex. She admitted she didn’t remember her birth parents; she was too young to have any real memory. She told stories of the trouble her and younger Alex would get into and how they used to tag team and annoy Eliza.

“I didn’t know that about your parents. I’m so sorry Kara.”

“I was so little when the fire happened, but Eliza and Alex lost Jeremiah that night too and I always feel guilty that somehow I got out okay and they didn’t.”  
Lena hated seeing Kara sad, she reached out her hand to hold hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“You were so young, there was nothing you could have done. You can’t carry that guilt forever; you have a pretty great life with Eliza and Alex and from what I’ve heard they think the world of you.”

Kara doesn’t respond right away and Lena gives her time to sort out her thoughts. “I think that’s what my nightmares are about. I always have the same dream where I’m surrounded by fire and there’s always this voice, I’ve never heard that talks to me. I don’t know what it's saying but I know I’m scared and then I’m awake. I’ve actually never told Alex or Eliza that, I don’t want them to worry any more about me.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me, I can’t imagine what that must feel like.”

“Well I suppose I should take my own advice and continue moving forward.”

They hadn’t realized how dark it had gotten outside until both had finally stopped talking. The only light was coming from the moon as it illuminated their path back up to the castle.  
“It’s getting late and I am pretty hungry, want to grab dinner?” Kara hoped that Lena wasn’t going to say no like she usually did, she waited hopefully for Lena to agree.

Out of instinct Lena wanted to decline, wanted to just go back to her room and forget today. But looking at Kara as she fidgeted with her glasses, she knew she couldn’t say no anymore. “Sure, I would love too.” As the words left her mouth Lena was surprised that she actually meant them.

“Great! I think it's pot roast night and it's one of my favorites!” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and practically ran back to the castle with Lena clinging on trying to keep up.

It was open for debate, either the rest of the year was going to be utterly miserable for Lena or things would finally start to look up. She would have to wait and see, for now she enjoyed finally sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner with a friend instead of being alone.


	5. Don't make me regret it

As they parted after dinner the following evening Lena had promised Kara that from now on if she wasn’t in the library studying, she would eat with her. She had lucked out that they had caught the tail end of dinner, meaning she got to eat alone with Kara. She wasn’t scared to meet Kara’s friends per se, she was more worried that said friends and big sister wouldn’t take too kindly to Lena.

That morning, Kara got ready relatively quickly and made her way to breakfast. She had come to find that whenever she met up with Alex, Maggie was always there too. She didn’t mind, she was happy Alex had found a friend and Maggie had grown a lot on Kara.

As she made her way into the Great Hall, she was not at all shocked to find Alex and Maggie sitting alone studying before the food arrived.

“Little Danvers! You’re up early.” Maggie was quick to call out, bringing Alex’s attention out of whatever book she was reading. Kara knew what was coming next, that’s why she had woken up earlier so that she could talk to Alex before it happened. “I heard the craziest this morning from Lucy, she told me that on her way back from the library last night she saw you eating dinner.”

Kara was going to try and play dumb and see how far that got her “So? You should know me by now, meal time is very important to me.” Well played Kara, she thinks to herself.

“Tell me about it. That’s not the crazy thing though, she noticed that you weren’t alone. Something about you eating with Lena Luthor. Ring a bell?

Darn it. She couldn’t play clueless this time.

“Oh yeah! Last night. Yes, I did eat with Lena Luthor.” She waited, knowing she had Alex’s full attention at this point.

“Cut the act Kara I know you better than that. Can you just spill already, where did you disappear last night and why were you eating Dinner with Lena Luthor?”

Kara knew she could possibly outsmart Maggie, but Alex, she knew her too well. It really was a blessing and a curse.

“Ugh. Fine okay but before you get all bent out of shape just listen to me okay. I have Lena for a few classes and she’s been really awesome about helping me out when I’m struggling. Last night I was going to meet up with Winn and Barry but as I was walking through the quad Lena came running out crying her eyes out. Being the nice person that I am I followed her to make sure she was okay. I found her down by the Lake having a complete meltdown and so I stayed to talk to her. We talked for a long time and next thing I knew it was dark out. You also know I don’t skip meals and was going to eat dinner anyways so I invited her to eat with me. See not that big of a deal.” Kara took a moment to catch her breathe before relaying the last, probably most important part of her story. “Also... Lena is going to be eating breakfast with us.”

Alex didn’t say anything, she sat there with her arms crossed as she seemed to contemplate whatever thought she had. Maggie on the other hand just looked at Kara like the gears in her mind had finally clicked and she waited patiently to see what she knew was about to be a Danvers sister showdown.

“Kar. I thought we had made it very clear who Lena Luthor was, did any of that speech stay in your mind or did you conveniently forget?”

“Look Alex I didn’t ask for your permission, I thought you could at least be happy for me. I heard every word that you had said, I’m just choosing to ignore it.”

“You don’t know anything about this girl Kara!” Alex was getting very frustrated at this point, Kara could tell because when she gets angry the tips of her ears turn red, and boy were they red. “I’m just trying to look out for you is all. I know how easy you trust people, I love that about you, but we aren’t home anymore, you need to be more careful.”

Not wanting to cause a scene, Kara chooses her next words very carefully. “You’re right Alex we aren’t home anymore but I’m also not a little kid anymore. You have to trust me, trust that I can look out for myself. Please... just trust me. Lena isn’t like her family.”

Maggie looked back and forth between the two, not wanting to leave but also knowing not to get involved.

“Fine! Fine! Ugh I trust you Kara, it’s her I don’t trust. You’re right though, I need to learn to let you make your own choices. I swear though if she hurts you, I would not hesitate to swing at a Luthor.”

“There ladies, now that wasn’t hard now was it?” “Shut up Maggie!” Kara and Alex say in unison.

“Woah. Are we like, interrupting some sort of girl drama?” Barry asks before taking a seat on the other side of Maggie and Winn coming to sit next to Kara.

Maggie just rolls her eyes “God, boys are so clueless.”

Winn and Barry just share a glance and shrug their shoulders. Satisfied that Alex was going to be okay, Kara relaxed and waited as students started to make their way to breakfast.

In the Slytherin dorm as Lena got ready, she stopped to take one last look in the mirror before she headed out the door. She walked past the other Slytherin girls in the dorm without a word and headed her usual route to the library. Instead of continuing on forward to the comforts of the Library she stopped in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. She took a deep breath and stepped in. She knew where Kara usually sat so it didn’t take long for her to spot the blonde. Once she finally saw her walking towards her, she quickly got to her feet to meet her.

“Lena! You’re here!” she practically shouted, and she came in like she wanted to give her a hug but stopped herself before she did.

Lena was terrified to be completely honest, she hoped that this wasn’t going to turn into a bad idea. As she walked into Kara’s space the blonde’s apparent happiness made Lena realize that even if this did go south, she had at least made Kara smile. That was a win in her book.

“Here come sit down, I saved a seat for you next to me.”

Lena sat down, but she didn’t have much time to wallow in her awkwardness because next was the introductions. “Everybody this is Lena, Lena this is everyone.!”

Barry spoke up first “Hey Lena nice to see you again.” He smiled and waved since he had missed the Lena was eating with them memo, he didn’t think much of it though. “I’m Barry by the way, we have Potions and Transfiguration together.”

“Barry it’s nice to see you again as well”

“I’m Winn, we also have the same classes together!” He cut in with a blush.

God Kara’s friends were just as dorky as her “It’s nice to meet you too Winn, I do recall seeing you in transfiguration, you were the one that turned their rat into a half goblet half rat hybrid right, and broke your wand?”

Winn just sort of ducked his head as his blush grew.

“I like this one” Maggie tells Kara. “I’m Maggie, I’ve heard a lot about you from this one here.” In true Maggie fashion she follows it up with a wink leaving Lena to look at Kara, wondering exactly what she had told them. If Kara’s blush was any indicator, it was probably harmless.

Kara clears her throat and interjects before Maggie is allowed to carry on. “And this is my sister Alex.”

Alex doesn’t say anything, just scans her over. Lena knew this technique; she had seen it many times. She didn’t mean any harm she was just sizing her up before she introduced herself. “Luthor.”

Lena under any other circumstance would have hated the way Alex said her name, but something about the way Alex said it wasn’t harsh, rather matter of fact. She supposed Alex could have been much ruder and more chalked it up to Alex being protective of her sister, which she understood.

“You guys were going to have a party and not invite me. How rude.” Lucy said walking up to the table looking offended. “And this is Lucy. Lucy, Lena.”

“Ah yes you must be the mystery girl who ate dinner with you last night, I knew I recognized you.” She said as she walks past Kara and Lena and takes a seat next to Winn.

“Why yes, this is THE Lena Kara was eating dinner with last night” Maggie laughs as she responds to Lucy’s rhetorical question.

“Okay, yes can we move past that already” Kara says with a groan. Wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

“Fine little Danvers, you’re no fun.” Maggie just rolls her eyes. “So Luthor, we heard you have taken pity on our poor Kara and have been helping her out in Charms.”

“I don’t think Kara really needs my help; she understands it very well. Her execution however, may need some work but she’s been doing much better.”

“Come on Lena that was one time!” Kara says with another groan.

“Hey, I said you had gotten better.” Lena makes sure to tell Kara, not wanting her to feel anymore embarrassed. Lena knew she was going to like Maggie; it would be easy to banter with her while also embarrassing Kara. Lena liked having that effect on her. “I hear that you’re going to be the new Gryffindor seeker this year. Congrats, I’m sure you worked really hard for that spot”

“See, finally someone sees my talent!” Maggie said happily that they could joke in good fun.

“If you call running into a goal post talent, then I guess you’re right.” Alex had said, finally easing into their conversation. “Wow Danvers, that was a low blow. Even for you.” The whole table erupted with laughter. Lena had survived her first breakfast; they spent the rest of the time eating and playfully teasing either Maggie or Kara about something ridiculous they either did or said.

It was time for classes and the group slowly made their way out of the Great Hall.

“Thanks for eating with us, I think they like you. I’ll see you at lunch?” Kara says to Lena as they get ready to part their separate ways.

“Thank you for not giving up on me, your friends seem pretty cool. I suppose I can squeeze you in for lunch today”

Kara smiles and walks off to join Winn and Barry.

Lena bids farewell to Lucy and Maggie as they walk ahead of her to their class. She notices she hasn't seen Alex.

She takes a few steps before she stops.

“Luthor. Wait up.”

She hesitated before she turned around, knowing all too well who was behind her. “that solves the mystery of where Alex is.” She thinks to herself.

“Look I know we don’t know each other, and frankly I don’t care much for you.”

Fantastic. Lena thinks to herself again, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

“Kara seems to like you, hell everyone did. All I’m going to tell you is that while I may not particularly like you yet, Kara does. She’s never been wrong about anyone before, so please don’t hurt her okay?”

Lena wanted to reply snidely to Alex’s remark but knew that would only hurt Kara, something she never wanted to do. “I’m not here to hurt her Alex, your sister has been nothing but nice to me, even when I didn’t deserve it.”

“She has a habit of befriending people that don’t always deserve it, I may not know why but to her you are worth it.” Alex much like Kara also liked to fidget, except without glasses hers was to tuck her hair behind her ears. “If you hurt her Luthor I swear, it will be the last thing you ever do.”

“I appreciate that Kara has someone like you but you’re right, she does seem to put a lot of trust into people. I know being a Luthor already makes me the bad guy, I’m just trying to make a name for myself outside of my family, can you understand that?”

“I think I can.”

“Thank you. I can’t promise that I won’t ever hurt Kara, I am only human after all. But I can promise that I don’t take her friendship lightly. “

“That’s all I ask. Now come on, we're going to be late.”

Lena was thankfully her and Alex had come to a mutual understanding as they quietly walked to class.

They made it to Lena’s class first, she gave Alex a nod and prepared herself mentally for the lecture that awaited her. “Luthor.”

Lena gave her one last look before she walked into class.

“Don’t make me regret it.”


	6. And that folks, is how you play Quidditch

That weekend Gryffindor was scheduled to play against Slytherin in the first quidditch match of the season.

Lena tried to stick to her excuse of quidditch not being her thing, but she had come so far in her friendship with Kara that she decided to go. Maggie would also be playing this year and her and Lena had started to grow closer, so if nothing else she should support her new friend.

As Lena looked herself over in her mirror, she couldn’t believe she was about to go to a quidditch match, with her Slytherin scarf on no less. She could care less about the green and black scarf with the Slytherin house crest on it, but in good fun she knew it would irk Maggie and Alex. With that, she walked out of her dorm and headed to where the group was meeting up.

She was slightly early, but in her defense, she liked being punctual. It was a habit she learned very early on in life with the Luthor’s and some habits were hard to break.

It was getting colder outside as the summer slowly turned to fall. As she made her way through the corridor and exited into the quad a gust of wind hit her causing her to adjust her scarf a bit. She looked ahead and noticed no one was there yet, but giggling to her right caused her to take a curious glance over.

As soon as her eyes fell upon to the two girls in the corner she should have known. She wanted to keep walking and pretend she hadn’t seen it, but as she stood there frozen, her feet just wouldn’t move.

Alex had one foot against the wall as she leaned against it. Her right hand had Maggie’s scarf pulled so that they were face to face, while her left-hand cupped Maggie’s cheek as they shared a deep kiss.

Lena, much to her embarrassment, just stood there with wide eyes. It was the last thing she wanted to be witnessing.

“Luthor!”

“Little Luthor!” Both said in unison as they finally realized they weren’t alone.

Both broke apart like they had just been electrocuted and simply stared at the other girl.

Trying not to upset Alex, she tried to be casual about it. “Hey, sorry I’m early.”

It seemed like neither of the girls knew what to say, they obviously hadn’t meant for anyone to find them, much less Lena.

“It’s fine little Luthor! Lovely morning isn’t it” Maggie nervously laughed.

“A little too cold for my liking but that’s fall I suppose.” With her feet finally able to move she went to go take a seat on an empty bench. In her mind she tried to figure out what would happen next. They would either all pretend nothing happened or it was about to get really weird. Alex and Maggie composed themselves and went to join Lena on the bench.

“Kara doesn’t know.” Was all Alex could say.

“I see. Well I’m certainly not going to tell her; I imagine that’s something that should come from you.”

Alex sighed out as she brought her hands to cover her eyes. “I haven’t exactly come out to her yet; I’m scared to tell her.”

Lena would hardly say her and Alex were close, it was more of a tolerated sort of friendship. In that moment though she felt for Alex. Lena herself had internally questioned her sexuality for years and understood how confusing it could all be. Hell, she still didn’t even understand it herself.

Deciding to reach out she placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Alex, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to walk in on anything. I’m not really good at giving advice but I know that Kara loves you so much, you shouldn’t be afraid to talk to her about this.”

“You’re right Luthor, I don’t really want any advice from you!” Alex says as she swats Lena’s hand away.

“Little Luthor, I know you didn’t mean any harm, it’s okay really! Things with Alex and I are just a little confusing, we know Kara loves us, but once we say it out loud to anyone else it's real you know? And we aren’t ready for that yet, if that makes sense?”

“Like I said it's your secret to share, so I’m not going to say anything. But you have to know that it's okay right? You shouldn’t have to be ashamed to be who you are. As someone who struggles with that daily, I can tell you that at some point you just need to accept yourself.” Lena tells them. “You may not know me that well but I’m here for you, you guys have shown me that anyone is worthy of kindness.”

Alex wanted to stay mad, but she couldn’t. She may not like Lena, but she was right. “Thank you. I guess I’m mostly afraid of what people might say. I just didn’t know this was going to happen.” She continues as she points between her and Maggie.

“Oh, come on Danvers, there is no way you could resist this.” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows at Alex.

Lena laughs as Alex sends them a pointed glare.

“I think she's right though Alex, maybe it is time you talked to Kara about it.”

“Ugh, Fine I’ll talk to her after your game today, happy?”

“Thank you. You know what that means Little Luthor? You and I get to hang out this afternoon after my game! How are you at potions? I’m not exactly the best at it so you can help me with my homework.” Maggie says as she throws an arm over Lena.

“I’m not one to flaunt my talents, but I’m sure I could help you.”

“Fantastic. It's settled then!”

Alex finally doesn’t look like she wants to kill Lena and they all share in an awkward group hug, courtesy of Maggie. “You’re going to regret it Luthor. Maggie is horrible at potions; don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Alex whispers to Lena.

“Hey I heard that!”

“Hey guys! Sorry we're late, someone couldn’t decide which shoes matched her scarf best.” Winn tells them as they make their way out to the quad, Kara walking behind as she mumbles something about how matching is important.

“It’s okay, Little Luthor and I were just talking about how she’s going to help me with my homework later, after we crush Slytherin that is.” Maggie tells them as she elbows Lena in the side.

“Right! Yes, homework. Very important.”

Maggie and Alex both just roll their eyes and Lena gives the group an innocent smile.

“Well would you look at the time, I better head out and go warm up, I’ll catch you guys after?”

“Of course, good luck!” Barry and Winn say in unison as Maggie gets up to leave giving Alex and Lena one last devilish smile.

“Is it just me or was Maggie being weird?” Kara asks as she goes to squeeze in between Alex and Lena.

“I think it’s just you Kara.” Lena cuts in so that they can change the subject for Alex’s sake. “I’m usually not one for school spirit but I suppose I should be cheering for Slytherin today.”

“Lena! Look at you, you even wore a scarf! I’m proud of you, but since Hufflepuff isn’t playing today I’m going to support Gryffindor.”

“Kar. Your whole outfit is yellow and black.” Alex tells Kara as she looks her up and down.

“Fair, but I am a Hufflepuff after all. I will be cheering for Maggie though, that counts right?”

“Sure Kara, as long as you’re not cheering for Slytherin.”

“Rude.” Lena huffs out.

“Sorry.” Kara says as she shrugs her shoulders.

“Let's get going, I want to get good seats” Winn breaks in, to which everyone agrees.

Alex waits for the group to walk ahead. When she was sure they were far enough ahead to not be heard Alex grabs Lena’s hand to stop her. “Thank you again. You weren’t the first person I wanted to tell but I appreciate you taking it well.

“I know this friend stuff is hard for the both of us, I really do just want us to get along. No matter what I have your back.”

“No need to get sappy on me now Luthor” ALex nudges her as they speed up to catch up to the rest of the group.

Just as Winn had requested, they found seats at the very front. Most people were seated within their houses but Lena, Kara, Winn and Barry made themselves at home in the Gryffindor section. Lena knew the Slytherins wouldn’t be too happy about her sitting there, but she really didn’t care, it’s not like they acknowledged her presence any other time. She couldn’t help but make eye contact with Mike as they passed the Slytherin section, he simply gave her a disappointing glare as he watched her walk by.

The group watched as the Gryffindor and Slytherin players practiced on the field. Before long the overhead announcer (some 3rd year that Lena thought had way too much enthusiasm) introduced the lineup. When they heard Maggie’s name announced, even Lena was surprised by how loud she was cheering.

There was a loud horn that signaled the start of the game, and the players sped off. Maggie was doing pretty well; she flew around the others as she waited for the golden snitch to come out. She had to duck a few times as the Slytherin beaters sent bludgers zooming past here. One time she wasn’t able to swerve fast enough, sending a bludger straight to the chest. She was able to maintain her balance as two Slytherin chasers flew past her throwing their quaffle straight past her keeper and through their goal. 10 - 0 and Gryffindor hadn’t scored yet, soon cheers echoed throughout the stadium as the golden snitch was released. Maggie was quick to notice it before the Slytherin seeker, she bolted after with the other seeker not too far behind.

The game proved to keep everyone on the edge of their seats. While Maggie continued to chase after the snitch both teams were successfully making goals, soon the game was tied 100- 100. The snitch finally flew out into the center of the field and both seekers were hot on its trail. Cheers started to turn into boos as the Slytherin team started to play more aggressively. Instead of trying to score it seemed the Slytherin chasers were more focused on trying to knock the Gryffindor team off their brooms. Things got dirtier as the Slytherin seeker flew up to Maggie and was trying to Knock her off so she couldn’t catch the snitch.

Alex sat between Lena and Kara and had both of their hands in a death grip as she watched Maggie take hit after hit. Lena didn’t mind too much, she understood Alex was worried about Maggie. She was thankful when Maggie was finally able to shake off the other seeker giving her enough room to reach out and grab the snitch, ending the game. Alex and Kara had shot straight up and cheered. Lena found herself once again cheering, it was becoming normal at this point. Everyone cheered, even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses. Slytherin in true fashion, just sulked and left without much fanfare.

The group made their way out of the stadium and started heading to the castle so they could eat lunch.

“That was amazing! Maggie did so well! Did you see how she flew circles around that Slytherin seeker.” Barry cheered out as him and Winn practically skipped out of the stadium.

“I’m proud of her, she managed not to run into any posts this time!” Alex chimed in.

Lena was happy, she may not care much for the sport but she was happy with being surrounded by friends.

“Luthor you got a minute.” A voice called from behind her.

She was becoming rather good at figuring out voices without having to look at who it was. She knew that voice, as much as she wished she didn’t. Kara turned around and motioned for Lena to keep up but she called ahead to her. “I’ll be right there Kara; I’ll catch up to you guys?”

Kara gave her a disappointed frown, an even bigger one once she noticed Mike Matthews walking up behind Lena.

Before Kara could walk over to Lena, she quickly told Kara that it was okay and that she would be quick, which Kara took hesitantly before tuning to catch up to Alex.

“Why is Lena talking to Mike Matthew?” Alex asks Kara as she walks up beside her.

“I don’t know. But I don’t like it.” Kara says with a huff as they continue their walk to the castle.

Skipping the pleasantries Lena got straight to the point.

“What do you want Mike?”

“Hello to you too.” Mike just huffs out.

“You’ll excuse my curtness, last time we met I seem to remember being pushed up against the wall. I’d rather not have a part two.”

“I’ll admit I may have been a little rough, but I warned you, didn’t I?”

“Is that your thing? Being weird and cryptic?” Lena could sense she was getting a rise out of him and wanted to see how far she could push it.

“I told you that you were being watched. I’ve seen you hanging around with your new friends, how would your dear mother react if she were to find out?”

“Am I not allowed to have friends now?” She retorted back.

“Ha. Come on Lena you know your mother would never approve of your friends, especially ones so low on the hierarchy.”

“Look if you don’t mind, I’m going to have lunch with MY friends. So, if you could just say what you want to say.”

“Your friends, I doubt they’d still be your friend after they find out who your family really is.”

What was that supposed to mean? The more she keeps running into Mike the more she wonders what her family has been up to. Is there something she should know about? Surely, they would have told her if she was actually a part of something. Then again, her family has never been one to include her in any family decisions.

“You should be scared.” Is all he says as a group of Slytherins walks out of the stadium and gives Lena disgusted glare as they see Mike and her talking. He goes to join them, leaving Lena to wonder what his words meant.

She walks back alone as Mike’s words echo in her mind. He wasn’t wrong, if her mother could see her now, she would surely be disappointed. Lena didn’t want to care, but deep down she knew that being friends with Kara was going to be dangerous. One, because the blonde seemed to have an odd effect on her and two, her mother would never let her have friends who weren’t of some importance. The thing was, she couldn’t not be friends with Kara. Something about the girl pulled her in, it was like finally being able to breathe and she didn’t want to give that up. She knew if she wanted to continue her friendship with Kara, she needed to do some digging into this ‘plan’. The thought alone scared Lena, she knew whatever it was it wasn’t good, if Mike’s mysterious visits were any indication. All she could was hope for the best, and keep her friends from being dragged into it.

“Lena there you are, we were starting to worry!” Kara says to her as she takes her usual seat next to the blonde. “What was that all about, I didn’t know you knew Mike?”

“I don’t really, his parents are family friends so he just wanted to catch up.” Lena knew that was a lie but she also didn’t want to alert Kara to anything just yet.

“Oh. Well you seem a little on edge though, are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asks cautiously.

“I promise I’m okay, now what’s for lunch?” Lena says as the group just stares at her trying to feel if she was actually okay or not.

“Umm I think today is Shepard’s pie” Barry says as everyone continues on the high of Gryffindor winning the game.

Maggie meets up with them with Lucy in tow, both bickering about the match.

“I’m just saying, I think your swerving technique could use some work.”

“Pfft, easy for you to say, I didn’t see you out there almost dying.” Okay Maggie was in full dramatics. “Come to think of it I don’t remember seeing you at all, care to tell us where you were?”

“I was there, I just happened to be sitting with someone else...” “I knew it! You were sitting with that James Olsen guy weren’t you!”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that allegation.”

Maggie just rolls her eyes “You would ditch me on the day of my big game for some boy!”

“I didn’t ditch you; I’m here, now aren’t I?”

“Whatever Lane, we want to meet this guy soon.”

“I’m still trying to figure out what we are. When I know I’ll let you know okay?”

“Hmm.”

Everyone at the table just watches them curiously, once they had finally settled in, they went around the table and congratulated Maggie on a good game. They fell into conversation as they finished their food, Lena was thankful for the distraction, but she stayed relatively quiet as she thought about her earlier encounter. “Hey Kar, mind walking me to the Gryffindor common room? I forgot something”

“Ummm why don’t you just go get it yourself?” Kara asks curiously.

Lena and Maggie knew this was Alex’s way of getting Kara alone so they could talk, while Barry, Lucy and Winn continued their own conversations.

“It’s a nice day, I figured we could go for a walk after?”

“Yep. And little Luthor and I are going to the Library to study” Maggie says as she grabs her belongings

“Lena, I thought we were going to study?” Kara asks Lena, giving Lena a hurt look.

“And you will, just come with me please?” Alex asks again, almost desperate this time.

“Kara we will meet you in the library after, okay? I Promise.” Lena gives Kara a smile trying to ease her.

The others at the table have picked up on the underlying tone and excuse themselves leaving Maggie, Kara, Alex and Lena. “Come Little Luthor, potions are calling. Danvers, Little Danvers we’ll catch you later!” Maggie says as she gives one last reassuring smile to Alex.

The duo takes their time walking to the library, it is Saturday so there isn’t a need to rush.

“Are you always going to call me little Luthor?” Lena breaks the silence.

Maggie laughs “Would I rather I just call you Luthor?”

“Well, no but Little Luthor? I’m not that much younger than you.”

“You’re little Luthor just like Kara is little Danvers. Just deal with it.

They find a section of the library that isn’t crowded with other students, and begin their studying. Alex was right, Maggie really was awful at potions.

“Alex, not that I’m all about a sister bonding walk but you’ve seemed off since we left lunch.”

Alex had pretended to grab something from the common room and they both made their way outside past the quad and over to the bridge that led off the castle.

“Fine Kara, I wanted to talk to you. I’m just nervous about it.” The pair stop midway on the bridge as the both look out over the grounds.

“Alex you’re scaring me, are you okay? Is Eliza okay!? Kara rushes out as she starts to panic.

“Jesus Kar Relax, mom is fine! I just need to talk to you about something.”

“Alex, you can tell me anything” Kara tells her sincerely

“Okay. Well you know how Maggie and I are friends?”

“Um. Yeah she’s my friend too, what does that have to do with anything?”

“No Kara. I mean yes, Maggie is my friend but she’s become more than that.” Alex waits as the gears turn in Kara’s head.

“Oh! like best friends! Winn, Barry and Lena are my best friends!” Kara explains excitedly as she thinks she’s finally figured it out.

“No. Kara. Not like that. I mean like Maggie and I are..... sort of.... Dating?”

The smile wipes off Kara’s face and she becomes expressionless.

Alex studies Kara’s expression but can’t make out what she’s feeling.

“Please say something Kara!” At this point Alex’s tears roll down her face and she can’t stop them.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I’m scared! I‘ve been struggling with all these feelings and I didn’t know what to do. It just sort of happened one day, we didn’t want to say anything at first but after Lena caught us this morning, I figured it was time I talk to you about it.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth Alex knew she had messed up.

“Wait! Lena knew before I did?” Kara says as the tears start to form in her eyes.

“I didn’t tell her on purpose! She just happened to walk out and see us.”

“I can’t believe Lena catching you was the only reason you’re telling me! How long would it have taken you?”

Alex knew her answer was only going to upset Kara more, but they had made it this far might as well be honest at this point. “I didn’t have any plans on telling you, at least not for a while”

Kara slowly started to back away “I can’t believe you weren’t going to tell me; do you not trust me?”

“No! Kara that isn’t it. I just couldn’t tell you; I couldn’t tell anyone.”

“We always used to tell each other everything.”

“Oh, like how you told me about Lena? I had to find out from Lucy and Maggie that you two were hanging out. My own little sister couldn’t even tell me herself!”

“I didn’t tell you because you had made it clear you didn’t like her!” Kara put her hands up in defeat and did the only thing she could. Run.

“Kara please, wait!” Alex tried to run after her, but let her go.

Leaving her standing alone on the bridge to cry alone.

Lena and Maggie were fully immersed in their books, despite Maggie’s many attempts to not study. They heard some commotion coming from the other side of the library but neither bothered to look. It wasn’t until a very upset Kara walked up that they knew things hadn’t gone so well.

“You knew and you didn’t tell me!” A very red-faced Kara asked Lena, bringing her out of her book.

Well at least Alex told her, Lena thought to herself.

“Kara, I literally only found out this morning, by accident I might add. I didn’t do it to hurt you, I promised them I wouldn’t say anything.”

“I can’t believe you knew, I’m such an idiot.”

“Hey little Danvers, relax; it wasn’t her fault. It’s mine and Alex’s for not telling you sooner and I’m sorry for that but Alex wasn’t ready, what was I supposed to do? Out her?”

“Don’t tell me to Relax Maggie!”

“KARA! I get that you're upset but you’re making a scene.” Lena tells her, and she was right the library had gone quite as everyone watched.

“Why couldn’t she just tell me? She used to tell me everything.” Kara whispers between tears.

“Let’s take a walk, and we can talk about it.” Lena reaches out to comfort the blonde.

“No! I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I just need to be alone” Realizing that all eyes were on her Kara quickly rushes out of the library and heads straight to her room.

Maggie looks like she also wants to burst into tears, but holds back. “I guess their talk didn’t go well, I’m going to go find Alex. You go catch Little Danvers?” She manages to breathe out.

“Of course.” Lena watches Maggie rush out to go find Alex, she gathers up her books and heads to the Hufflepuff common room hoping to stop Kara.


	7. I'll always come find you

Kara is a little embarrassed at how everything had played out, she never meant to cause a scene but in the heat of the moment she was upset. What she needed to figure out, is why exactly she was upset?

She didn’t care that Alex was dating Maggie, Alex could like whomever she wanted but It hurt that Alex didn’t feel like she could confide in Kara about it. They used to tell each other everything, now it seems like there is a disconnect with them. Part of Kara being excited to come to Hogwarts was getting to be with Alex and continuing their relationship, she just doesn’t know what’s changed. To be fair, things have been changing with Kara, she is feeling and experiencing a lot of things too quickly and it's starting to overwhelm her. Back at home life was simple for them, almost sheltered if she was being honest with herself.

As she made her way out of the library and stormed off, she realized she had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get as far from everyone as she could get. Basically, on autopilot she found herself down in the kitchens in front of the Hufflepuff entrance. She didn’t really want to run into Winn or Barry so she practically bolted through the entrance.

All Barry and Winn saw from their seats in the common room was a blur of yellow and black with blonde hair flying past them.

“Was that Kara?” Barry asks looking over to Winn worriedly.

“Umm I think so, is she okay?” Winn asks, realizing it was unlike Kara to not stop and talk to them.

They both got up as fast as they could but weren’t able to catch her before she ran up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory. They weren’t allowed in the girl’s section, so they waited until one of their female classmates walked back into the common room.

“Hey I know this is super random but our friend Kara is up there and well , since we obviously can’t go up there do you mind telling her we're down here looking for her?” Barry asks as politely as he could.

“I guess.” The girl asks, giving them a confused glare as she makes her way up the stairs.

Kara was thankful there was no one in their room when she got up there. She wanted to curl up into a ball and just spend the rest of the day sulking. Since their common room was below the castle they didn’t have many windows, but Kara had found a place she liked to go to be alone. It was a nook in the corner of their room that had comfy armchairs and a lamp that was good for reading. It was out of the way enough that while people were sleeping you could read without disturbing anyone, and luckily for her not many people used it. She thought back to how the day had played out; how her conversation had gone with Alex, how she blew up on Lena and Maggie.

“Hey, some dudes are downstairs asking for you.” A voice interrupts her from her thoughts as a head pokes around the corner. The girl instantly realizes that Kara has been crying and clearly doesn’t want to be bothered.

“You know what, I’ll tell them you’re busy.” Kara just gives her a slight nod.

“Hey, so like Kara’s a little busy right now, she says she'll catch up with you guys later.” The girl says as she walks half way down the stairs, not bothering to meet them down at the bottom.

“Is she okay?!” Winn and Barry ask simultaneously.

“Yeah? I guess so, she just isn’t up for company.” Is all the girl says as she disappears back up the stairs, once again leaving Winn and Barry still wondering about Kara.

“What do we do?” Winn looks to Barry, hoping he’d have the answer.

“I don’t really know man, I’m not good with women so I’m just as lost. Maybe we should go get Alex? She’d know what to do right?

“It’s worth a shot.” Winn gulps out. They both get ready to leave the common room but someone is arguing by the entrance. They can’t make out who it is but whoever is on the other side of the door is not happy.

“Look I don’t care who you are, Slytherins aren’t allowed in here!” One of the 4th years tells whoever is on the other side of the door.

“I’m going to tell you one last time; I need to get in there!”

“Well that sounds like your problem.”

Winn is able to figure out that Lena is on the other side of the door, and that means she’s probably trying to find Kara. In an attempt to de escalate the situation Winn jumps in front of the 4th Year.

“It's fine, she’s with us.” He tells him apologetically.

“I don’t care Schott, no one besides Hufflepuffs are allowed in here, so take it outside.”

“Yep. No worries” he says as he slides by making his way into the corridor with Barry right behind him. He comes face to face with a fever flustered Lena.

“Lena what in the world is going on?” Winn asks.

“I need to see Kara, is she in there??” Lena asks, skipping the pleasantries.

“We saw her come in not too long ago but she seemed upset and went straight upstairs, she won’t come down. We asked already.” Barry cuts in.

“Fuck. I need to see her.”

“We get that and well try to help you, but first what’s going on? I feel like we’re missing something.” Barry asks Lena, guessing that they had indeed missed out on something important.

“I don’t know exactly, the rest I can’t really tell you. I just need to see Kara and make sure she’s okay.” She tells them, almost pleading.

“You know the rules, no one except Hufflepuffs are allowed in, and we tried to get Kara to come down and she doesn’t want to. We were just about to go find Alex and ask her what to do.”

“Don’t get Alex!” Lena blurts out, but quickly realizes they don’t know why Alex is the last person Kara needs to see. “That’s why I’m here… her and Alex sort of got into a fight. Just let me see if I can talk to her, please?”

“Okay okay, just calm down. Most students are out so no one is really in the common area, let me see if Winn and I can distract them while you sneak upstairs.”

“Thank you” Lena breathes out, relieved to have a shot of at least getting to Kara.

The plan probably isn’t the most thought out, but it works. Barry and Winn are able to ‘accidently’ catch one of Barry’s books on flames causing the remaining students to jump up to try and extinguish the blue flames giving Lena enough time to sneak in the front entrance and make her way upstairs. Luckily for her, the dormitories only ban opposite genders from going up the respective stairwells (unless you are part of the castle staff). The front door only unlocks if you know the appropriate way to open it, and with Winn and Barry there that was the easy part.

True to their word, there aren’t many students to slip past. The boys had let her know the female side was to the left, so she makes quick work of climbing the stairs as quietly as she could. The hard part would be locating Kara without running into anyone. It’s a lot darker up there than she thought it would be, considering Hufflepuffs tended to be very warm and bright. She slips down the corridor and guesses which room Kara would be in.

“Excuse me, I know most everyone in Hufflepuff and I’ve never seen you before. So, I’m guessing you don’t belong here.” An older girl that Lena has seen around, Hannah Abbott? That sounded right.

“Well you aren’t wrong; I’m here looking for my friend, maybe you can help me? She’s tall, blonde, blue eyes and smiles way too much? Maybe you’ve seen her?” Lena asks with a cheeky smile.

The girl folds her arms and looks Lena up and down, trying to figure out if she should alert anyone to the obvious intruder.

“I’m only letting you through because I’ve never seen Kara look so upset. She’s through that door.” The girl gestures a little way down the hall to a closed door. “Don’t make me regret letting you in here Luthor.” Is all the girl says as she continues down the corridor and out of sight.

“Thank you.” Lena mouths but no one is there to actually hear it. Lena quickly makes her way to the door, opening it slowly because she doesn’t know who else could be on the other side.

Lena wasn't surprised that the Hufflepuff rooms look how she imagined they would. The Slytherin dormitories were cold with only a few decorations, but the Hufflepuff rooms were filled with different house items. A Yellow and Black badger banner hung against the far wall and most bed spaces had various pictures or school apparel making the room seem very busy but homey. She scans the room and realizes that it appears empty? “Well Hannah’s advice wasn’t helpful if Kara isn’t actually in the room.” Lena scoffs to herself. Accepting defeat, she gets ready to turn and sneak her way back downstairs. Thankfully, she hears shuffling in one of the back corners. Being hopeful she follows the sound and is relieved to find Kara curled up in the chairs. She obviously hasn’t noticed anyone else is here, so she slowly makes her way to the blonde.

“Kara, why are you sitting in the dark?” Lena asks gently, not wanting to startle the girl.

“Lena? How did you get in here” Kara responds whilst watching Lena calmly take a seat in the empty chair next to hers.

“I had Winn and Barry snuck me up here. Kara we’ve been worried about you, are you okay?” Lena watches as Kara adjusts herself and rubs her eyes.

Kara doesn’t say anything, she just gives Lena a look like she’s willing herself not to start crying again.

Lena can’t take it anymore and moves to hold Kara in her chair, which ultimately sends Kara into tears.

Lena can’t really make out what Kara is saying, but she gets the gist of it. “I’m so sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” Is what Lena can repeatedly hear Kara saying.

“Shhhh. Kara it’s okay, I’m just worried about you. Please tell me what happened?” Lena softly whispers to her as she rubs soothing circles in Kara’s back.

It takes Kara a few minutes to catch her breathe before she’s calmed down enough to talk.

“Just breathe Kara, it’s okay, I promise.”

Kara takes a deep breath and finally looks Lena in the eyes. “I’m sorry I yelled at you; you didn’t deserve that.” She tells Lena as her lip quivers like she’s fighting back tears.

Lena grabs Kara by the chin so she can’t look away, she wants Kara to know that she means her next words. “Kara I know you’re upset and I’m sorry I didn’t get to explain my side of everything. You have to know It was never my intention to hurt you and I am so sorry if I did.”

“It wasn’t you Lena, it was between me and Alex and I overreacted.” Kara sighs, she was finally understanding why she was so upset. “I got so mad today not because Alex and Maggie are dating or because you knew about it. I’m upset because I’m afraid of losing my sister, she couldn’t even tell me about something this important in her life. What else doesn’t she want to tell me?”

“Oh Kara, I’m sorry. I will maintain that I didn’t actually know until this morning and like I said it was an accident. I can’t speak on Alex’s behalf but I know she really loves you and I think if you gave her a chance to explain..”

“A chance to explain?? She had what, months? As she chose to just not tell me!”

“Kara, I get that you’re upset but I’m trying to help you.” Lena says cautiously not wanting Kara to get angry.

“Ugh you’re right! See I’m doing it again, I’m getting upset and I’m taking it out on you. You should just leave.” Kara says as she fidgets making space between herself and Lena.

Now Lena has never been one to express her feelings, but she would be damned if Kara got to push her way into her life to just simply shut her out when things got hard.

“No. you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to stay when I told you to leave that time you saw me crying in the forest, now it's my time to be here for you and I’m not going anywhere.” True to her word, Lena didn’t move a muscle.

Kara wanted to be angry, she wasn’t in the mood to keep fighting with people but it was clear Lena wasn’t going anywhere. She wasn’t mad at Lena, in fact she was more embarrassed than anything. Lena had come to comfort her and she’d lashed out, but that was part of the problem. Kara always had Alex to calm her down, she’s never really had to deal with her emotions alone. What Kara realizes in that moment is that she has someone else in her life who is willing to be patient and understand her. Lena didn’t deserve the brunt of Kara’s anger but she was willing to take it if it meant Kara felt better. Which in turn made Kara feel even worse. “Ugh Lena you’re right, once again I’m sorry.”

“How about no more apologies? Just let me be here for you.” She says as she gives Kara a reassuring smile.

“I really don’t deserve you Lena Luthor.”

“On the contrary it is I that doesn’t deserve you Kara Danvers.”

“I’m going to disagree with you there.” Kara says as she gives out a laugh. “Do you think Alex and I will be okay? God she just told me important news and I completely made it about me.”

“Well Kara I am a little biased here, but I think your feelings are valid. You have every right to feel the way you do, I just think next time you should try to understand Alex’s side of thing and not run off before we’ve had a chance to explain everything to you”

“So, what exactly did happen this morning?”

“Well, I may or may not have walked out on Maggie making out with your sister.”

“I’m glad it was you and not me, I don’t want to imagine anyone making out with my sister.” Kara looks at Lena like she is horrified about the thought, making Lena laugh more.

“So, you really aren’t mad that your sister is dating a woman?” Lena asks, just wanting to clarify.

“No! I mean I guess I never really thought much about it, it makes sense though, she never did talk about boys much. As long as she’s happy I don’t care who she dates.”

“I think that’s what you need to tell her, I’m sure she's terrified that you won’t accept her. I for one can tell you how scary that is.” Lena tells her trying to make sure Kara understood how Alex felt but not realizing she had just outed herself.

“What do you mean.” Kara asks quizzically.

“Shit” Lena thinks to herself as she thinks of ways to play this off. She doesn’t want to lie to Kara so decides it's better to just tell her the truth, maybe if she can accept Alex then can she accept Lena too? “Well…. I haven’t actually told anyone this before but I like girls.”

Kara's expression doesn’t tell much, like she’s trying to process what Lena has just told her. “Oh.” Is all Kara say’s. Lena waits, but Kara never says anything else.

A million thoughts are going through Kara’s mind, how has she not picked up on 3 very important people in her life being gay? Clearly she hasn’t been paying enough attention. Finally, to Lena’s relief, Kara speaks. “I really need to work on my gaydar.” Is all she simply says.

“That’s it?” Lena asks dumbfounded, expecting another outburst or even rejection. “I need to work on my gaydar? God that was such a Kara response and Lena can’t even be mad about it.

“I mean Alex and Maggie do wear flannels often and talk a lot about quidditch. I really am oblivious aren’t I?”

“You really, really are.”

“I should probably go talk to Alex and make things right. How did you get up here again?”

“Ha. So a funny story, Winn and Barry may have started a fire downstairs to distract everyone long enough for me to sneak up here.” Lena says as she rubs the back of her neck feeling slightly embarrassed with her recent confession and all.

“Blue fire?” Kara asks very nonchalantly.

“Yes? What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s supposed to be purple, but Winn can’t seem to get the spell right and keeps casting blue fire. I bet that was fun to watch.”

“I mean it got the job done, oh I also may have run into Hannah Abbott on my way up here.”

“You what?!”

“She seemed cool about it, hopefully I didn’t get you into too much trouble.”

“The problem is how do I get you out of here without causing any more trouble.”

“I may know a way.”

Lena didn’t actually have a plan, she sort of just winged it. The idea was the same, causing a distraction long enough for Lena to get out the front entrance. They made their way to the foot of the staircase and Lena explained what she needed Kara to do.

“Okay Kara this is simple, once we get down there you cast ‘Lumos Maxima’ and then i'll meet you out in the corridor.”

“Okay, but what if I mess it up?”

“Well Kara, for my sake I really hope you don't,” she says giving her a reassuring nudge as they descend the staircase. “Ready, 1, 2, 3! Go.”

“Lumos Maxima!” Kara says as she flicks her wand. Instead of coming out in a bright blinding light, her charm came out more like a strobe light causing everyone in the common room to cover their eyes from the brightness. Lena anticipated that and noted which direction the front entrance was so she could make an easy escape.

“Jesus Kara turn that thing off!” Someone yells.

“Oops sorry guys, just practicing for charms!” She apologies to everyone as she runs toward the front door leaving everyone still groaning from being blinded in the common room.

Kara collides with Lena who is standing outside the door waiting for her, this time Kara is fast enough to grab her before they topple over.

“I see some things never change Miss Danvers.” Lena says, Kara still holding her while both girls laugh uncontrollably.

“At least I’m getting better aren’t I? I caught you this time.” Kara says with a smirk.

“God you’re such a dork” Lena says as she rolls her eyes at Kara. “Okay, if you were Alex where would you be?”

“Easy, I’d be at the Quidditch field watching the stars.”

“Um okay, well that was easier than I thought. To the Quidditch field then.”

The walk is mostly in silence, with the occasional burst of laughter when Kara commented something funny along their walk.

“Hey Lena?”

“Yes Kara?”

“Thank you for coming to find me today.”

“I'll always come find you.”


	8. It's a sister thing

Like Kara said she would be, Alex was laying out in the middle of the quidditch field with Maggie talking.

Kara knew she needed to make things right, and was thankful that Lena had been able to calm her down enough so that she could actually process her emotions. Kara never liked to be wrong, but this time she knew she needed to accept that she had been wrong in this situation.

Lena waits at the entrance of the field and nudges Kara along. “I’ll be back up in the library if you need me” she tells her reassuringly.

Kara takes a few deep breaths and proceeds onto the field; she doesn’t want to startle the two so she makes her presence known.

“Just the girl I’ve been looking for.” Kara says trying not to hide the fear in her voice.

Kara has never seen Alex jump so high in her life; it was almost out of a comic.

“Kara, what are you doing here.” Alex practically gives herself whiplash at how fast she turns around.

“I’m here to talk to you if that’s okay?”

Maggie is looking back and forth between them with horror in her eyes, she’s had dealt with enough drama today and had finally got Alex to stop sobbing.

Alex doesn’t say anything, she simply sniffles as she watches Kara walk closer. It feels like an eternity before she finally reaches them, she stands so she’s facing both of them and they sit up looking at her.

“I owe you both an apology.” Kara bravely proclaims, she’s still nervous and can’t help but fidget with her glasses while she talks. “Maggie, about what happened in the library, I acted very poorly and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am.”

Maggie winces. She hadn’t told Alex about what had happened in the library and prepared herself for more yelling.

“What happened in the library!?” At this point Alex gets up from where she is sitting and is standing face to face with Kara.

“Oh. I thought she would have told you.” Kara looks at Maggie nervously now knowing her apology was going to have to be a really good one.

“Obviously not Kara!” Alex tells her as she shrugs her shoulders.

Maggie also stands and tries to get in between the two. “Kara it’s okay, it’s water under the bridge but please can you guys just work it out already.”

Alex and Kara share a glance, both realizing that Maggie is just trying to help and fighting on the Quidditch field isn’t going to solve anything.

“Maggie do you think I can talk to Alex alone?’”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea Little Danvers” Maggie practically begs.

Maybe Maggie is right and she should have given Alex more time to cool off. She is surprised when Alex finally speaks up again.

“It’s fine Maggie, I’ll be okay” She says while grabbing her hand and squeezing it for comfort.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your study session earlier; Lena is back in the library if you want to finish.” Kara sheepishly tells Maggie.

“If you’re sure.” She responds looking at Alex for reassurance.

“I’m sure. I’ll come find you later okay?” And Alex goes to give Maggie a kiss on the cheek. She gathers up her belongings, leaving the two sisters alone.

Kara hates fighting with Alex. At home Eliza would be there to knock sense into the two girls, but here they were alone and had to figure it out for themselves. In all reality the things they had fought about in the past were nothing compared to this, it was usually Kara borrowing Alex’s shirt without asking or Alex switching the TV when Kara was watching it. But this? Was new territory for them both.

Kara goes to lay down and looks up at the night sky, Alex soon joins her but makes it known she’s keeping her distance.

“I’m sorry Alex.” She had tried not to cry but it looked like that plan was out the window. “I’m sorry that you felt like you couldn’t tell me about what was going on in your life. I’m sorry that I reacted the way that I did, I just panicked... Remember when I was little and would have nightmares?”

“I do, I used to have to sleep with you some nights because they were so bad.” Alex recalls many nights where she could hear Kara crying in the night. At first she never knew what to do, but as time went on she learned how to comfort Kara and bring her out of her panic attacks when she woke up.

“You were always there for me, even when it wasn’t easy. What if as we get older you don’t want to deal with me anymore” Kara continues, trying hard not to let her voice break.

“Kara, how could you ever think that? I’m still me, that hasn’t changed” Alex also had planned on being tough but as soon as Kara started crying she couldn’t help herself.

“I’m scared that I’m not your best friend any more. I’m scared that us coming here is changing our relationship and I don’t know how to handle that.”

“Kara you will always be my little sister but most importantly you will always be my best friend. I know we’ve had each other all these years, but it’s okay that as we grow as people we can accept new relationships into our lives and that doesn’t take away from what we have. I am always going to be here for you, you could never be a burden to me, in fact you bring out the best in me.”

“I understand that now, it just felt that if you had Maggie you wouldn’t need me anymore.”

“I will always need you Kara. Always.”

“Do you hate me?” Kara asks, looking at Alex with tears in her eyes.

“What? Kara I could never hate you, not in a million years, come here” Alex reaches out to grab Kara into a hug, both girls finally relieved that the weight of the day is over.

“I really am sorry.”

“I know you are and I forgive you.”

“Can we promise from now on no matter how scary it is we won’t keep secrets from each other?”

“I think I can manage that.” Alex laughs knowing that from then on out she didn’t need to hide from Kara. “So about me and Maggie?” Alex continues wanting to make sure they are on the same page.

“Yeah you and Maggie apparently like to make out in the quad, Lena said she’s scarred for life.”

Alex scoffs “First of all she interrupted up so that’s her own fault, second it wasn’t even that scandalous”

“How did you know you liked Maggie?” Kara asks, she realized she had been oblivious to any signs and wanted to know how she could have possibly missed it.

“I don’t really know. I thought she was a real arrogant know-it-all at first and we fought a lot. We started hanging out more and I realized we had a lot in common. We quickly became friends and then one day I just saw her differently. It terrified me at first to the point where I started pushing her away. She must have known though, because she wouldn’t let me go. One thing led to another and… yeah here we are now.”

“Have you told Eliza yet?” Kara asks, she can’t imagine coming out to Eliza was going to be easy. Not that she thought Eliza wouldn’t accept it, but if today’s interaction was any indicator, Alex had a long road of acceptance for herself.

“Kara I barely told you today, one step at a time”

“I just want you to know, I support you 100%”

“Thank you Kara, I really needed to hear that.” And it was true, Alex didn’t know how much she longed to be accepted until she heard Kara say it.

———————————————————————

The following day things seemed to have gone back to normal for everyone. At breakfast Alex and Maggie had announced to everyone that they were an item.

“Well Hot dog! How did I miss this!” Lucy asks, not entirely surprised.

“Well maybe if you took a moment to stop locking lips with Olsen you would have noticed literally anything else happening around you” Maggie quips back.

“Ouch Sawyer, you'd think now that you’ve got a girlfriend you’d be nicer.”

“Ha! Not a chance Lane.”

Lena just rolls her eyes, happy that everything had turned out okay in the end. More importantly, things worked out with her and Kara.

“So Wena, Chritmus is coming up swoon, do you have any plens?” Kara asks between mouthfuls of food.

“Kara, I already told you I can’t understand you when you try talking to me while eating.”

“Sarwy.” Kara mumbles out.

Lena waits patiently as Kara finishes chewing before she starts again. ”Christmas is coming up soon, any plans?”

“My family throws a holiday party every year and a lot of families that work with my father at the ministry come over. It’s quite boring.”

Kara has never actually been to a fancy holiday party but from stories she’s heard from Lena, they never sound fun.

As long as she can remember Eliza would always make her and Alex hot cocoa as they put up their Christmas tree. Every year without fail, Eliza always knitted them a sweater. Embarrassingly each one would have prints of something to remind the girls of that year. The year they had adopted a stray black cat and named him streaky, was the year they both got matching sweaters that were littered with embroidered cats. They never actually liked the sweaters but it made Eliza happy, so on Christmas morning they would dawn their sweaters and pretend they loved them for the rest of the day. It was unique to them and Kara always loved the holidays at home.

This year however, she wished she could bring Lena with her. Why did Lena have to go to a boring party when she could come make gingerbread cookies with them?

“Why don’t you come home with me?” Kara asks, why couldn’t she come home with her? She was sure Eliza wouldn’t mind.

Everyone at the table goes quiet, having not expected Kara to just casually ask Lena to go home for Christmas.

“That’s very nice of you to ask Kara, but I'm expected to be at the party. There’s no way my dad and step-mother would let me miss it.”

“But you even said they barely even notice you’re there anyways!” Kara hadn’t meant to blurt it out, she was just tired of Lena having to do things she clearly didn’t want to do. When was Lena going to get to do what she wanted to do?

Lena knew that Kara hadn’t meant what she had said to be rude, she wasn’t wrong after all. She had explained to Kara that at most of her family functions she was there merely to show face, not because they cared one way or another.

“Kara I can't, it’s not that simple” Lena couldn’t stop the blush that crept along her cheek bones and into her ears. She wished she didn’t have to spend Christmas at home with the Luthor’s, she would rather be anywhere else. Her life didn’t work like that, she didn’t get to make those kinds of choices. Her heart aches for a minute at the thought that Kara wanted to spend Christmas with her.

“I just think you’d have more fun with us, right Alex?”

Since the events of yesterday Alex seems to have turned over a new leaf with Lena. She knew that Lena had been the one to go after Kara and she was starting to notice that if she couldn’t be there for Kara, Lena would be. She still had her reservations but she hadn’t met anyone else who could calm Kara the way Lena could. A thought was starting to brew in Alex’s mind, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on yet.

“I mean she’s not wrong Luthor” Alex chimed in.

“Really guys, I wish I could.” Lena genuinely replies.

“Fineeee, but promise me you’ll at least write.”

“Deal.” As she out stretches her hand to shake Kara’s.


	9. Everyone hates the Luthor's, including Lena

Lena really hated attending her family’s functions, especially the annual Christmas party. It was the same every year; the adults got drunk off expensive champagne while the kids were left to mingle with one another. The thing was, Lena never had anything in common with the other kids. So, per usual, she found herself wanting the night to end as quickly as possible.

As the sounds of laughter echoed throughout the manor, Lena uses the distraction to sneak outside to be alone. Being away from everyone has made Lena realize just how much she misses having her friends around. She especially missed Kara, goofy, adorable Kara.

It’s cold when she steps outside and she’s thankful she went with the slacks instead of a dress. As much as she hated being home, she would admit that the manor always looked beautiful in the winter. The garden in the back of the house was one of her favorite places to read during the summer and during the winter the snow always shines off the assortment of statues.

“I heard you’ve been doing well at school.” The familiar voice of her brother interrupts Lena from her thoughts.

“You sound surprised?” Lena says, not bothering to turn around to face Lex.

Lena and Lex used to be close when they were growing up, they always drove their parents crazy with their antics around the manor. Lex had taught Lena how to play chess and got good enough to actually beat him (which made him furious). When their parents were out of town for some business trip, she could always count on Lex to keep her company. She loved her brother, that was never going to change, even if he had. He didn’t smile much anymore, most of his time was spent at the Ministry. It felt like his job had consumed him and there wasn’t much left of the old Lex she knew. He hadn’t even bothered to write to her once while she was at school. Today was the first day she had seen him in months and he didn’t have much to say.

“We haven’t had time to catch up, how’s Slytherin treating you?”

“As well as could be expected.” Lena responds. She came out here to be alone and didn’t really want to small talk with Lex but she figured it would be inevitable. When she finally turns around, Lex is sitting on one of the benches with a drink in his hand. She finally notices just how much older he looks, almost sad? She knew he was doing important work at the ministry but wondered when the last time he had gotten a good night’s rest.

“So, I hear you made friends with Kara Danvers.”

As soon as her name left his lips Lena immediately became enraged. What did Kara have to do with anything? Matter of fact, how did he even know who she was? Not wanting to tip Lex off that she was upset she struggled to remain calm. She truly had no idea where this conversation was going, but she wanted to find out.

“I did yes. How did you know that?”

“I had a talk with mother and father this evening. We’re concerned.”

“Of course, you did.” Lena scoffs. “What about her is so concerning?”

“Lena. I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation you’ve put us in.” Lex tells her as he takes a drink.

“I’ve put you in? What does me being friends with Kara have to do with anything? Actually, better question, why is anyone in my life your concern?”

“What do you really know about this girl?”

“I know she’s the one person who has treated me like a human being and not a Luthor. That’s enough for me.”

“There are things going on that I think you need to know about.”

There it was.

Whatever this plan is, she was about to find out. When Mike had told her about what her role was, she brushed it off to him just being weird but if her family is involved that must mean whatever it is must be big. That thought terrified Lena, more importantly she was scared for Kara.

“Look Lena, we need you to do something for us. You’re not going to like it but it’s time we tell you what’s going on. Have you ever wondered where she came from?”

“I know she was adopted when she was young after her parents died but that’s hardly relevant to you.”

“Who do you think had her parents killed?” Lex says, in almost a whisper.

Lena doesn’t want to know the rest, doesn’t want to know how her family had anything to do with the death of Kara’s parents. Lena was young when the Dark Lord was in power, she always knew in the back of her mind that her parents were supported but was never told out right so she pretended they weren’t.

“Please don’t break my heart right now.” Lena asks, fighting back tears. How could she face Kara after this?

“He’s back Lena and just like we supported him then we support him now. Kara was collateral damage but as of now, she is one of his targets.”

“How is a 14-year-old girl a target? I don’t understand!!!!” Lena is furious, she just wants to cry... but she can’t. Not in front of Lex. “Please just tell me what’s going to happen to her.”

“Nothing yet. That’s where you come in. You’re already her friend, she trusts you. It should be easy enough for you to gather whatever intel we need on her.”

There was a long pause after Lex finished his last sentence. He patiently waits for Lena’s reply. There is only one answer in all reality and he expects nothing less from the young Luthor.

“No. I won’t do it.” She says as bravely as she could.

It happened relatively fast. One minute the word “No” is leaving her mouth and the next Lex’s open palm collides with her left cheek.

It didn’t hurt, it felt more like a sting than anything but it still shocked Lea nonetheless. She was too scared to move, too scared to speak. She knew her brother meant business; she really didn’t have a choice. Her family was all she had in this world (whether she liked them or not) and once they made the request Lena had no choice but to do it.

But could she really betray Kara like that?

Lena holds her cheek as the stinging starts to amplify due to the cold as she chooses her next words very carefully. “Fine Lex. Just tell me what you need.”

“See little sister, was that so hard? Now I do believe it is time we rejoined our guests.” He says as he extends out his arm so they could walk back inside.

As quickly as she made it back inside, she rushed straight to her room. She wants to slam the door behind her but thinks better of it. She goes to sit in front of her vanity and just stares at herself in the mirror. She takes her hand and rubs it along her cheek as the bruise starts to form where Lex had hit her. Is that really who she wants to be? She thinks to herself, but remembers that question isn’t an easy one to answer. She SHOULD be that person, apparently that’s exactly the kind of people her family is. Everyone is right to hate her family, she doesn’t even know the full depth of their past but what she heard tonight was enough to scare her. What is she supposed to do?

The thought of sweet, innocent Kara flashes through her mind. She’s got a goofy smile, one that she reserves just for Lena. She imagines Kara fidgeting with her glasses as she laughs at some lame joke. She remembers the enormous amount of food that Kara always tries to stuff in her mouth while she talks during lunch. Kara colliding with her all those months ago was the best thing to happen to her and she never wants to be the reason she is ever sad.

Lena knows what she has to do… but the thought of hurting Kara...

She doesn’t bother going back downstairs and is thankful no one ever came up looking for her. “They’re all probably too drunk to even notice I’m gone.” She thinks to herself as she changes out of her dress and slips into bed. The tears fall easily, and she doesn’t even remember falling asleep. Her dreams are peaceful enough, only because they were filled with Kara.


	10. Cant avoid this feeling forever, right?

The next few days drag on. Lena goes through the motions of Christmas at the Luthor’s, her parents give her gifts that are plain and don’t match her personality at all. It's not that she isn’t grateful, but it’s a cold reminder that they really have no idea who she is and what she likes. She counts every morning as one day closer to being back at school and away from the manor. She is thankful that the conversation between her and Lex doesn’t come up again and her parents are too focused on work to really pay her much attention. Everyone sees the bruise on her cheek, but no one asks. Finally, after what felt like eternity, the morning comes where she can finally be free.

Per usual, her parents aren’t there to see her off (not that she minds) but as she descends the staircase, she sees Lex standing at the entrance speaking with their driver.

“Well Lena this is where we part. I hope you enjoyed the holidays.”

Lena doesn’t say anything, simply acknowledges his statement with a curt smile.

She moves to walk past him with every intention of that being the end of the conversation. She’s stopped mid stride by a hand grabbing her forearm bringing her to a halt.

“Do remember the conversation we had little sister; I will be in touch.” Lex tells her with a smug wink. She believes his statement entirely, she knows it’s a matter of time before she has to answer to him, but she really doesn’t want to think about that right now.

She was ecstatic to see Kara, but was equally as terrified. How could she face her? She made sure to make it to the station just as the last of the students were boarding. She didn’t want to admit it, but she wanted to avoid Kara until she could figure out her next move. She made it on the train and found one of the closest carts with students she didn’t know so she wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. She spent the rest of the ride lost in her thoughts, she wanted to think about anything else but her thoughts always came back to Kara.

_____________________________________________________________________________

On the other end of the train Kara was fidgeting in her seat. She had a wonderful Christmas with Alex and Eliza. They got their usual Christmas sweaters made and wore them on Christmas morning. This year’s theme was a badger sweater for Kara and a lion for Alex. They had spent their time laughing, making Christmas cookies and watching their traditional Danvers families holiday movies. Kara had sent Lena letters as promised and while Lena had also kept her end of the deal, something seemed off about her letters.

She couldn’t wait to see Lena; she would admit a lot of her holiday was spent wondering what the other girl was up to. She was happy to spend time with Eliza but was also very happy to be going back to school.

“Kara! Will you relax, you’re starting to make me nervous.” Alex says breaking her out of her thoughts.

They had found their usual Cart and were happy to reunite with Maggie, Winn and Barry. They had passed Lucy along the way and swapped stories of the break but she told them she’d be sitting with Jimmy for the ride.

“I’m sorry, it’s just the train has already started and I haven’t seen Lena yet. That doesn’t seem like her.” Kara says with worry in her voice. “Maybe I should go look for her?”

“Kar. Maybe she’s busy, we'll catch up with her when we get back to school okay?” Alex tells her in her big sister reassuring tone.

Kara really wanted to believe her, but her gut told her something was wrong.

As soon as the train stopped Lena collected her belongings as fast as she could, she wanted to be one of the first students on the carriage so she could continue to avoid Kara. She hated that this is what it had come too. Kara didn’t deserve to be ignored, but she also rationalized it that if she saw Kara right now, she’d lose any composure she had. She made it into the castle fast enough and practically ran straight to her dorm room. It was a Saturday which meant she only had one more day before she would inevitably run into Kara, she knew she couldn’t avoid her forever but was thankful for the buffer. The other problem however, was how was Lena going to eat? At some point she’d have to make her way down to the Great Hall but then she risked seeing Kara, and if she went straight to the kitchens she'd also risk running into Kara since the Hufflepuff common room was down there.

She held out the rest of the night and into the next day. Sunday evening however when she was catching up on her reading the pang in her stomach told her she could avoid eating any longer. Lena had never really wondered what it was like being a burglar sneaking around at night, but that’s exactly how she felt as she made her way through the dark corridors. She peeked into the Great Hall first and was relieved that only a few stragglers remained as she sat quickly and ate as fast as she could. Kara would’ve been proud at the amount of food Lena was eating, she always said Lena never did eat enough.

Once she was done, she made her way back to the Slytherin Common room to get ready for the start of classes the next day.

“Well, if it isn’t little Luthor. We wondered when we’d be seeing you around.” Maggie says as she leans against one of pillars with a smug grin on her face. She was wearing her practice cloak so Lena could only assume she had just finished with quidditch practice. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but it seems like you’re avoiding us.”

Lena stopped dead in her tracks and knew she couldn’t pretend like she hadn’t seen Maggie. “Maggie, it is lovely to see you! How was your holiday?!”

“Cut the crap Luthor, what’s going on?” Maggie says getting straight to the point.

Lena hated that over the last few weeks she had found herself staying quiet, she was always one to speak up for herself. Lately no words have seemed to be enough and she opts to just say nothing.

Maggie immediately knew something was wrong, Lena would never miss an opportunity for a witty come back. She moved into her space and could finally see the girls face only to find a faint bruise on her cheek. “Lena who did that to you!?”

Lena fought back tears and knew this wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have. “Maggie please just let it go okay? I’m fine I just need some space.”

“No Luthor you don’t get to do that; Kara has been worried sick about you and I find you sneaking around the corridors. I’d like to think I know you well enough to know something is wrong.”

“Maybe that’s the problem…you don’t know me at all. Now, if you’ll please excuse me, I have to get ready for tomorrow.”

Maggie didn’t respond, she simply stood there with her mouth open in complete shock and Lena hated herself for it. She didn’t even bother to turn around to see her expression because she knew she’d hate herself even more if she did.

Monday morning comes far too quickly for Lena’s liking. She gets through the morning without incident, but her afternoon class with Kara is coming up. 

She opts to just avoid the class entirely, but knew that sooner or later she would have to face Kara.

She hated this feeling.

Kara was someone who was so kind and pure, someone she loved being around. But after everything she learned while at home, she knew that Kara would be safer if she stayed away. Lena would never forgive herself if something happened to Kara, especially if it was her fault.

Lena knew she needed to do something…she just didn’t know what quite yet.

The walk to class is long as she takes her time with her mind up in the clouds. She was the last student to walk through the door and hoped by some miracle someone else had taken her seat next to Kara. Unfortunately, that was the only seat left. She knew if she made eye contact with Kara it would all be over, that she would cave. She needed to be strong for Kara, she knew it was going to hurt Kara now but if it saved her in the end, she had to do it.

She shuffled to her seat, sat down and gathered her books. She could feel Kara staring at her but maintained her composure and the urge to just hug her friend. 

Before Kara got a chance to speak Lena simply told her “I’m okay. Meet me at our place by the lake after dinner.” 

Lena was proud that she was calmly able to get the words out and avoid much eye contact. The lesson seemed to drag on, Lena thought it was cruel how the world worked sometimes. As soon as class was dismissed Lena packed up her bag as fast as she could and practically ran out, leaving behind a very frustrated Kara.

Lena went about the rest of her day and spent the rest of the afternoon in the library pretending to study. She read the paragraphs but by the end of the page realized she hadn’t actually paid enough attention to what was said and had to start again. She was getting frustrated but what was more frustrating was how much her mind was swimming with different thoughts. None of which pertained to her charms book. She looked out the window and saw the sun setting out in the distance and decided any more studying wasn’t going to happen.

She took her time walking out to the lake, it was still awfully cold but the snow had been steadily thawing as it got slightly warmer. Winter was still very evident, but soon spring would take its place.

Lena looked out over the partially frozen lake; the sunsets were always beautiful here no matter the time of year. She wanted to sit, but thought better of it as the ground was still wet from the snow. She paced, and over time the ground under her path thawed and the grass below started to show.

Could she tell Kara the truth? And if she did, would Kara hate her? She couldn’t bear the thought of Kara hating her but also knew she deserved to know the truth, and if it could keep Kara safe then she had to take that risk. Right? How could she make things right with Kara but also appease her family without suspicion? There was no easy answer, no matter which option she picked someone would get hurt.

Just as the sun started to set, she could hear a pair of footsteps approaching as their steps crunched in the snow. She wasn’t surprised this time about who it was, she just knew it was Kara; she didn’t even have to look to know. She could just feel her presence.

The second she turned around (much like she knew would happen) Kara started her usual rush of words.

“Lena! Where have you been? I've been so worried. Are you okay! I almost snuck into Slytherin to find you but Alex told me that would be a bad idea. Then I looked for you at the Great Hall… have you been eating? You know how important food is...”

Lena looks Kara in the eyes and her heart breaks. Breaks because she knows Kara has been worried about her. She’s seen Kara sad before, hell she’s seen the girl cry. But the way Kara’s blue eyes are tearing up right now while her lower lip quivers…Lena knows. “Kara. Relax. I’m fine, just have a lot going on” She tells her, giving the best reassuring smile she can as she fights back her own urge to cry. Kara opens her mouth to rant again, but surprisingly nothing comes out.

Lena doesn’t realize that she had closed the distance between the two of them. Kara was taller and as Lena got closer, she had to look up to meet her gaze. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, just looking at another, both wondering what to say next but also not wanting to break the moment.

“I just worry a lot about you Lena and I didn’t really hear much from you over the break and when I didn’t see you when we got back, I got scared something had happened to you. Then Maggie said she had seen you but you seemed a little off.”

Lena doesn’t really know what she’s doing until it happens. She had never really thought about Kara as anything other than a friend, but deep down she knew that was always a lie.

In the moment Kara just kept rambling on and the only thing Lena could do was surge forward. It was rushed at first, just lips colliding. 

Kara’s lips felt cold against Lena’s and as quickly as it had happened Lena quickly pulled back.

“Oh my god Kara, I am so sorry.” Lena says as she sees Kara's stunned gaze. She had just kissed Kara, partly to shut the girl up and partly because it’s what she’d always wanted to do. She had never stopped to ask herself if Kara had felt the same way though and horror quickly erupted from the pit of her stomach. It had been a mistake. Kara probably never wanted to see her again after that.

Lena closed her eyes and started to back up, preparing herself for Kara to either tell her off or completely leaving her standing there alone in the woods.

Before she could prepare for the inevitable rejection Lena felt an arm around her back that pulled her back in, impossibly closer.

The next feeling Lena feels is those same cold lips against hers however, they started to feel warmer. Kara was kissing her back…but this time they were no hesitation. All of Lena’s fear and doubts quickly wash away as she reaches her hand behind Kara’s neck to deepen the kiss. It's slow at first, tender if you will. But soon enough, Kara tongue licks along her bottom lip and Lena can’t help but allow her access. Kara kisses her like it's going to be the last thing she ever does and Lena has to remind herself to breathe. That’s easier said than done, with Kara this close she feels breathless.

They break apart sooner than Lena would have liked and she will admit she had chased after Kara’s lips as soon as they were gone.

“Wow” was all Kara said as she held her hands to her lips, not believing it was true.

“Wow indeed miss Danvers.” Lena says back trying to hide the redness in her cheeks as she stares at the girl in complete awe.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” Kara breathes out she brushes Lena’s cheek with the back of her hand.

The two start to giggle and Lena finds it absolutely adorable, all she can do is stare into Kara’s baby blue eyes, never wanting to miss a moment.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that too. I’m sorry if I just sprang that on you, I have no idea what came over me.”

“Please tell me it wasn’t a mistake? Tell me you meant it.”

“God Kara, it could never not mean anything to me.”

“Good” was all Kara said as she leaned in again as her lips moved against Lena’s.

Now, this was definitely not Lena’s first kiss. She had a short fling with a girl named Veronica, one of her parent’s friends’ daughters. Lena tried to forget about that part of her life, Veronica was a horrible kisser and an even worse person. She was awful to Lena and after Veronica had completely acted like she never existed she vowed that the next person she dated would be worth it. Sure, she was young but she always felt deep down that she would never be worthy of someone’s love. Maybe she was right? But being here with Kara in that moment she hoped... hoped that maybe, just maybe, she was worth it. To kiss Kara Danvers was like seeing fireworks for the first time or feeling the cold ocean on your feet at the beach. Equally startling but something you never want to stop experiencing. Lena never wanted it to stop. But she also needed to tell Kara the truth.

“Kara there is something I need to tell you” She says as she breaks away, this time Kara chasing after her.

“Can it wait?” Kara says with a huff and one of her traditional Kara pouts. Lena doesn’t want to tell her, doesn’t want to break her heart. She knew if she didn’t tell her now, she never would. Kara deserves better than that, especially now.

“Kara please, it's important. You need to know the truth.”

“Oh what? Do you like me? I think I picked that up.” Kara says cheekily as she moves both of her arms around Lena’s waist.

“Kara. I’m being serious. Please?”

It may have been the way Lena had said it or the way Kara could just read Lena’s expression but Kara had let go and grabbed both of her hand and held them close.

“Okay Lena you’re worrying me what’s wrong? Did I…. Did I do something wrong?

“No! Kara you could never do anything wrong. It’s me. It’s what I did.”

“I think Alex and Eliza would disagree with you; I tend to do things wrong.”

“Kara, to me you are perfect. I promise it’s something else.”

“Okay... well I’m all ears, what’s up?” Kara says as she massages the back of her neck anticipating whatever was going to come next. Lena hated this feeling; she could see Kara’s happiness quickly turn into worry as she started to fidget with her glasses. Kara’s classic tell.

“You know how much I love the cold, but I think this is something we should talk about inside. Where it’s warm and I can feel my toes.”

“Anything for you ma’am, you sure you’re okay though?”

“We’ll see.”

Kara just frowns at her and Lena goes to give her a quick kiss before she grabs her hand and leads her back to the castle. Lena turns around to see Kara smiling as she trails behind her. She will never forget the way the sunset radiated behind Kara’s silhouette; how Kara’s blonde hair practically glowed in the falling sun and how the dusk made her eyes shine like the stars. She wanted to always remember this smile on Kara, the one She had caused. She knew what would come next would not be easy so she wanted to live in this moment for as long as she could.


	11. the hardest feelings we have are the ones we didn't even know about

“Okay, Lena you’ve dragged me to god knows where in the castle, no one is around what’s up?”

That wasn’t a lie. Lena had read up a lot about the inner workings of Hogwarts and knew the best places she could go to be alone. They were in one of the upstairs corridors by the girl bathroom, it was a small nook that held a bench and looked out over the woods. It was dark now so you could only see the moonlight reflect over the trees, if you looked out for too long it could almost be eerie, but with Kara it seemed magical more than anything.

They both sat crossed legged facing each other, as the silence and moonlight filled their space.

Lena took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to tell Kara. The second she looked into Kara’s eyes she knew that no matter what, everything that would happen next would be for Kara, even if it hurt Lena in the end.

“Kara, you have to know how much you mean to me.”

“Lena you mean so much to me!”

Lena has to quickly cut her off because if she lets her speak, she’ll never get it out. She reaches up to touch Kara’s lips, effectively quieting the girl. “Kara please let me talk first or else I’ll never get it out, okay?”

With her hands still on Kara’s lips all she could do was nod her understanding.

“Okay well here goes nothing. Kara you came into my life completely unexpected. I was never meant to cross paths with you but you literally ran into my life.”

Kara lets out a small chuckle to which Lena just rolls her eyes as she continues talking.

“Every day with you has been better than I had ever expected to happen but you have to understand, Alex was right about me. My family isn’t to be trusted and I am so scared of what that means for you. Before the break Mike Mathews had pulled me aside and told me that I was part of this plan, to which I told him I had no idea what he was talking about. That was true, I was completely out of the loop on that one but when I went home to break my brother and I had an interesting run in. Kara what exactly do you know about what happened to your parents?”

“My parents had died in a house fire and then I went to live with Eliza and Alex, that’s really all there is to that.” Kara tells her, which was the only story she had ever been told so that’s what she’s ever told people. She had no reason not to believe it so she did.

“You’ve never wondered more about it? Like why did it happen?” Lena asks her concern.

“What else should there be? It was a freak accident that took Alex’s dad too, why?”

“Isn’t it a little weird to you that he happened to be there with your parents that night, and you happened to escape unharmed?”

“I mean I guess it’s a little weird, but I was so young I don’t remember what happened.” Kara just sort of shrugs back.

“Kara what exactly do you know about the order and the death eaters?”

“Well… not much honestly, I’ve heard of them but I always figured they were myths from you know who’s time.”

“Kara…they weren’t myths. They’re very real, in fact some families still work in the dark on both sides.”

“I guess, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Your parents were part of the order along with Eliza and Jerimiah, how had she never told you about that?”

“I don’t know, I guess when I think about it, Eliza doesn’t talk about our past much. I always assumed it was because it made her too sad.” Kara tells her as she thinks back to her earliest memories but can’t recall Eliza talking much about it, actually she never talked about it. “Wait, if my parents were part of the order then what are you trying to tell me?” Kara practically whispers the last part, like if she spoke too loudly someone in the darkness would hear her.

“Well Kara, my parents were death eaters.” She watches as Kara mulls over the information, taking it all in but remaining expressionless.

“Are you one… a death eater I mean?” Kara asks her still in a whisper, likes she’s afraid of what the answer would be.

“My family still is, that’s why I am so scared of what that's going to mean for us. As for myself, I don’t want to be, I don’t believe in that kind of dark magic.”

“Well you don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be!” Kara tells her confidently, like that would clear up the whole situation.

Lena goes to grab her hands again and hold them as hard as she can. “It's not that easy, my parents and my brother have very important jobs within the ministry, I can’t just do whatever I want. Well, not without consequences anyway.”

“Why are you telling me all this? I don’t understand” Kara looks into her eyes searching for an answer.

“During the break my brother told me I had a role to play in this plan. I had brushed it off when Mike had cornered me about it, but hearing him talk about it I knew it was true. I had always heard rumors that my parents had helped you know who back then but I never had any proof so I just left it at that. Kara, I think my parents helped you know who killed your parents and Jerimiah that night. I don’t know exactly what happened but I don't think it was a house fire.”

There was a silence between the two, Lena watched as Kara thought everything over. Whatever happiness Kara had earlier that night had been replaced by confusion. Lena understood what she was telling her was going to make her question a lot about her past, and her regret was she didn’t have the answer Kara needed. In fact, few people knew what really happened that night.

“I sort of always knew that wasn’t exactly how they died. I told you that I would have panic attacks and nightmares as a kid. It was always the same dream that ended in screams, which I imagine were my parents.”

“I’m so sorry Kara, I can’t even begin to understand what that must have felt like for you. I can’t tell you what did actually happen to them that night, but if you know who was involved it wasn’t anything good.” Lena takes a moment to catch her breath because the next part was going to be really bad. “Kara, you weren’t supposed to survive that night, but you did. I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but he’s back and you are in a lot of danger.” Before she could even get the last sentence out Kara began to yell.

“But why! I’m just a teenage girl! What could he possibly have against me?”

Lena moves in to hold Kara close “I don’t know, all I know is that they’re going to try to use me to get to you. Kara you’re not safe with me.”

Kara pushes Lena back so she could fully look at her as Lena fought back tears. “You’re not going to do it right?! Could you really do that to me?”

At that point looking at Kara so scared Lena lost all her composure. “Of course, not Kara. That’s why I avoided you when we got back, I needed to know how I could keep you safe.”

“We can figure it out together, just please don’t leave me. Not now.”

Lena’s tears fall freely down her face. “Kara what if I can’t keep you safe? If I don’t do what they tell me there is no telling what will happen. All I know is that I could never do that to you Kara you have to believe that, please?”

“I feel safer with you, we can figure it out. I know you and Alex have a rocky relationship but we have to tell her”

“No! Kara you don’t understand my family is not to be messed with and the last thing I want to do is involve more people”

“If this is my life we're talking about here, we have to tell Alex, maybe she can help us. I’m sure even Maggie would be helpful.

Lena thought it over for a minute. She didn’t want to involve anyone else, but if it meant keeping Kara safe then she just might need more help. She was torn though, she would never forgive herself if something happened to Alex or Maggie either, but Kara was right, if it involved her safety, she would need all the help she could get and one hell of a plan.

“Fine. But I’m serious Kara, you are going to have to do everything I tell you. There may be times where I seem cold and distant but that’s because I’ll need to keep up the appearance that I’m just being your friend to gather information.”

“Deal. I appreciate you talking to me about this.”

“I honestly didn’t want to tell you, but you deserved to know the truth. Now that you know everything how do you feel?”

“I’m scared, but I’m also really mad that Eliza never told me the truth. It makes me wonder growing up was real and what was a lie.”

“Oh Kara. I can’t tell you why she did things that way but I’m sure it was to protect you.”

“Pfft. Well much help that was if I’m still in danger now.” Kara had calmed down and was just staring out the window deep in thought.

Lena goes to cup her cheeks “Hey, I’ve told you everything I know and you have to trust I am going to help you the best I can okay. I’m here for you”

“I believe you. First thing in the morning we talk to Alex and Maggie okay?”

“Deal.”

They both sit there a little longer and admire the moonlight outside as they both had a million different thoughts swirling around their minds. Per Kara’s request she walks Lena back to the Slytherin dorms, each walking insufferably slow as neither wanted to leave the other. They stopped a few feet short of the common room entrance and both stared awkwardly at each other, neither daring to move. Lena finally breaks the silence and kisses Kara softly on the lips as she bids her a good night. Both go back to their dorm rooms and think about the night. Lena finally got to kiss the girl she had wanted to for so long, but at what cost?

That night Kara went to bed with the knowledge her parent’s death had been a lie this whole time, she knew she needed more answers. Most importantly she needed to know how she would make it out alive, she did not finally get to kiss the girl of her dreams for he who shall not be named to come along and ruin it.

The next morning Lena got ready like she always does, except today was more important. She would finally get to be back with Kara, in what way she still needed to figure out. First, Kara’s impending doom took precedence, they needed to come up with a plan and it needed to happen fast. She had no idea what her family was planning and had to be ready for any outcome.

She walked out of her dormitory early enough that she would have time to eat breakfast before class, but she was surprised to find Kara leaning against the wall outside the common room waiting for her. Kara was never up this early, and she would never miss a chance to eat breakfast longer.

‘Why miss Danvers I dint think I’ve ever seen you up this early”

“Well, I had a lot on my mind so I figured why not get a jump start on the day.” Kara says as she leans in to give Lena a kiss on the cheek which instantly made Lena blush. Kara would admit she liked having this new power over her.

The two made their way to the Great Hall and Kara skipped happily to her normal seat at the table, leaving Lena slightly uncomfortable as Maggie And Alex came into view, both supporting identical frowns as they watched the youngest Luthor approach.

“Luthor” Alex and Maggie said in unison.

“They really do hang out too much” She thought to herself before she responded.

Lena wanted to take her usual seat next to Kara, but knew that if it was just her, Maggie, Alex and Kara she should sit in front of Alex so that their conversation could be discreet. Before they got the chance to dig into her about her recent behavior, she just spit it out as fast as she could.

“Look before we go into the normal hate the Luthor banter I need to tell you guys something. First, sorry for the way I’ve been acting lately, I know it was really messed up of me but I was for a reason. Sort of. Before break I had a run in with Mike Matthews, he’s a total creep to be honest. Anyway, he cornered me one afternoon. Actually, Kara that as the day you found me crying out by the lake”

“He was the reason you were crying!! Why I ought…” Kara tells the table practically jumping out of her chair.

“Kara, it's fine we'll circle back to that later. So, yes, he told me something about some plan and that I played a part in it. Super dramatic and cryptic if you ask me, maybe I just thought maybe he was talking about some shady business dealings my family was involved in and just ignore it. Flash forward to Maggie’s quidditch game, he stopped me after as again was insistent that I keep up with this plan, still have no idea what this guy is talking about. I go home for the holiday and my brother Lex is there, he finds me outside one night and informs me that I needed to relay information about Kara back to him. I obviously find this really weird but I play into it so I can learn more information. You guys keeping up so far? She asks as Maggie and Alex look at her like she’s speaking another language.

“Umm... Yep I think I’m keeping up alright.” Maggie tells her as she takes a drink out of her goblet. Alex merely nods her head.

“Okay, the next part gets a little tricky, so Alex please bear with me here. What exactly do you know about what happened to your dad?

Alex was flabbergasted, she didn’t even know what to respond much less to Lena. “Well I hardly think that important for you to know Lena besides its personal.”

“Alex, you have to trust me here, I know that’s hard but it’s important.”

Alex absolutely did not want to trust her, but something about the way Lena was taking she knew it was important. She looked at Kara as she stuffed her plate full of food, apparently Kara wasn’t alarmed by the question which made her slightly at ease.

“Well, my dad died in the fire that killed Kara’s parents. Why do you want to know?”

“Alex, your mom is part of the Order of the Phoenix and my parents are Death Eaters.” With that statement, Maggie spit out all the juice that was in her mouth and Alex’s jaw practically fell to the floor.

“Is this a joke Luthor! what are you playing at?!” Alex asked as she began to raise her voice.

“Alex, you need to keep your voice down.” Lena whispers to her. “I’m being very serious, I told Kara I had always had my suspicions about my parents but now I know it’s true. It gets worse.”

“How can it get any worse!” Alex practically groans out.

“From what Lex told me, my parents were the ones that helped you know who that night of your dad’s death. It wasn’t an accident. I don’t know the details but Kara was never supposed to have survived that night and now she’s like #1 on his list. Oh yeah, also he’s back and my brother wants to use me to gather information so that you know who can use it against her.”

Kara continues to eat her breakfast almost unfazed by the information, Maggie sat completely still and Alex’s jaw had dropped to the floor again.

“I realize that was a lot to drop on you but we don’t have much time, I don’t know what this plan entails exactly all I know is that Kara is in danger.”

“And why should I trust you Luthor! You literally just gave me every reason why you and your family shouldn’t be trusted.” Alex says as she shakes with anger trying not to cause a scene at breakfast.

“That is a fair assessment, but If I was working with my family why would I tell you that?”

“I don’t know Luthor, to make you less suspicious.”

“I’m not my family, I could never truly be like them and after Lex told me the truth, I knew I had to stop them. That’s why I’m here, I can’t do this alone.”

Alex and Maggie shared worried glances, they obviously had to keep Kara safe if she was truly in danger and Lena was risking a lot by trying to help them.

“Okay fine Luthor, were in. But the second you give me a reason not to trust you, I will personally make sure he who shall not be named is the least of your worries.” Alex tells her with her most intimidating stare.

“fantastic, let’s get to planning!”


	12. Plotting and planning

The next several weeks pass by like a blur. Lena had anticipated that her brother would reach out to her eventually and like clockwork the questions started coming in via their family owl.

When Lex and Lena were younger out of boredom, they had created their own language, nothing too unusual but hard to understand if you didn’t understand the code. Lex made sure that if anyone has intercepted his letters, they wouldn’t be able to read the message. It was easy in the sense that yes you could tell it was English but it would seem rather odd. Every time she got an owl, she was quick to call the group in to discuss the message. For the safety of Winn and Barry they left them out of everything and they would meet in secret. Mostly they did it so that Mike wouldn’t become suspicious and so far, it had worked without any issues.

Lex asked easy questions at first, like where did Eliza live and what her occupation was. They obviously needed to lie, but not enough to put Eliza in danger but also enough that they wouldn’t be caught. They also had to be smart, they could just give any random address either. They didn’t want to risk a complete stranger so everything had to be calculated. His next questions started becoming more geared toward Kara, things like her class schedule and where she would be at certain times. After that, they made sure that Kara was always with someone and was never left alone.

The biggest downfall of all their plans however, was that Lex never told Lena what the plan was. She fed him information to appease him but she was still left completely in the dark. By the end of the first month they realized they needed to be more proactive. That unfortunately meant Lena needed to touch base with Mike Matthews, one person she would rather avoid.

“I don’t like the idea of you talking to him Lena” Kara tells her as they sit in the library studying one evening.

Since their kiss out by the lake Kara and Lena had gotten much closer. They spent almost all their free time together, something that Lena enjoyed very much. They still hadn’t talked about what it meant, but both were content with the way things were. Neither wanting to ruin whatever was going on between them, but also understanding that Kara’s safety was the most important thing. They shared sweet touches and kisses whenever they were completely alone, both knowing it had to be that way. They couldn’t risk Mike or someone else finding out and blowing Lena’s cover. Alex and Maggie weren’t idiots, they knew something was going on between the two but knew they’d tell them when the time was right.

“I know Kara and I don’t either but I have to, we can’t keep just waiting for the next move. Lex has gathered a good amount of information and I don’t want to just sit by and wait to see what happens.”

“Just promise me you’ll be safe okay? He’s a total creep and I don’t want him trying anything”

“Kara dear, if I recall correctly, you’re the one he’s interested in not me”

“Still, I don’t like the guy.” Kara tells her with a pout.

“I can assure you; I don’t like him either.”

The following evening as Lena walked into the Slytherin common room she found her opportunity to corner Mike. It was pretty late for a school night and he was sitting by himself in the common room reading a book by the fireplace.

“All right Lena here goes nothing” she tells herself as she takes a seat in the empty chair next to him.

“Mr. Matthews fancy running into you here” smooth Lena tells herself at her poor choice of words, she wasn’t trying to hit on the guy after all.

He looks up from his book slightly startled not expecting the young Luthor to be the one trying to get his attention. “Well I do live here so I suppose you would see me from time to time.”

“Ah. Well that is true, I’ll just cut to the chase then. I received a letter from my brother the other night and he informed me that you’d have more information to pass about the next phase of the plan. That was absolutely a lie, one she hoped he wouldn’t ask too many questions about.

Mike's apprehension quickly turned into what Lena could only describe as mischievous wonder.

“Well he would be correct; I am your guy.”

Lena hated the way he said it, frankly he was way too arrogant for someone who was merely a pawn in the plan much like she was but she knew how to play into it to get the information she needed.

“Great! So, what comes next? I’ve been feeding all the information Lex has asked and I want to know when I can stop pretending to play nice with the Danvers.” Lena also hated the way she had said that, it was far from the truth. The last month she had thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Alex, Maggie and Kara. For her it was actual friendship but she couldn’t let Mike know that.

“Well the end of the school year is coming up soon and you know who isn’t dumb enough to try anything here with the headmaster around, so this summer when she goes back home that’s when they’ll strike. I hope he takes them all out to be honest.” Mike tells her as he shrugs his shoulders, acting like the killing of a whole family was just another casual Tuesday.

“Right, that makes sense. Do you umm…know anything else?”

“Just that it's going to have to look like an accident, we can’t let people know you know who is rising up again. Last I heard they’re going to use one of the double agents within the Order to give the go ahead when the time is right.”

That was what really broke Lena’s heart. The fact that someone the Order trusted was going to betray them, and for what? The Danvers didn’t deserve that.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure I keep up with them until then.” Lena tells him trying not to let her face show her disgust as she gets up to take her leave.

The following morning Lena called an emergency meeting, they met at the same place she had talked to Kara that night, it worked because the only other room was a girl’s restroom that she had never actually seen anyone use, so there was no chance that Mike would catch them. 

“Okay, so what’s up little Luthor you seem a little more on edge this morning than usual” Maggie asks as she walks up with Alex and Kara.

“Yeah how did it go with Mike last night?” Kara asks with worry on her face. The hardest part in all this (despite the hit on her life) was that she couldn’t just go up to Lena and hug her. She wanted so badly to just be able to hold her, but that just wasn’t their reality.

“It was as expected, I played into his ego and he was willing to tell me everything he knew. I took it with a grain of salt though, he may know less than he’s letting on.”

“He does seem to have a fragile male ego so I believe it “Alex says as she plops down on the bench.

“He said nothing would be happening while Kara was here at Hogwarts, but that during the summer break is when they’d strike. He also said something else that was sort of alarming…Someone within the order would betray Eliza and signal when the time was right. I suppose it's good that we'll have time to formulate an actual plan while getting Eliza caught up on everything. Downside, that leaves you guys without any protection and if she tells the Order it could blow the whole thing.”

Alex starts to slowly pace; they only had a few weeks left of school and that means Lena was right, they didn’t have much time to really come up with a plan.

Lena continues to speak “I have to go back to the Luthor Manor this summer, which means I may be able to give you a warning before anything happens but it's going to be hard.”

“Lena that’s really dangerous for you, if they find out…”

“I guess that means I have to make sure they don’t find out then.”

They all stand around in silence, not wanting to say the thing on everyone’s mind.

If this goes horribly wrong it's not just their lives, it could be Lena’s too.


	13. If only you were paying attention

Lena and Kara spend the remaining weeks together as often as they could.

Lena always looked forward to the stolen kisses here and there. She held onto every single one like it would be the last. In an ideal world they wouldn’t have to hide, they could live their lives. Unfortunately for them, their lives weren’t normal. As long as Lena was a Luthor and he who shall not be named was still on the rise to power they would never have a normal life. Lena had always known though, that being a Luthor meant that nothing in life would come without a price. Maybe that’s why her family had become Death Eaters to begin with. She tells herself that they didn’t have a choice, that no one could choose to be that evil. For Lena it was a choice, she never wanted to bring terror to anyone the way it had happened in the past. Especially not Kara. She could never betray Kara that way. Even if her life depended on it.

The school year ended far too soon for her liking. She was terrified that If things didn’t go as planned, she would never see Kara again, something she couldn’t even bear to think about.

Lena made sure they went through the plan at least three times just to calm her nerves. She had bid her farewells to Maggie, Alex, Winn and Barry before they left breakfast that morning as everyone left to load their belongings on the carriages that would take them to the train station stop.

Kara had walked Lena back to her dormitory, Alex and Maggie didn’t question it and let them have the time together.

They meant to walk the direction of the Slytherin common room but they found themselves walking out toward the lake. They walked in silence the whole way, when they got far enough and out of the sight of anyone else, Kara took Lena’s hand in hers. They stood hand in hand as they watched the waves crash along the shore. It was calm, all that could be heard was the array of birds that chirped throughout the woods. 

“You know this is my favorite place to come with you, it holds some of my favorite memories. We’ve had some of our most emotional times here.” Kara tells her not letting go of her hand and still looking out into the distance.

“This was the place I first opened up to you, I knew then that you were going to be important to me Kara Danvers.”

Kara lets go of her hand and turns to face Lena. She grabs her by the waist and lays her forehead against hers.

“No matter what happens Lena, I need you to know that you are worth so much more than you know. You are worthy of love and friendship, you Lena Luthor, are good.”

Kara leans into Lena and kisses her, not fast or wanting but slow like she wants to commit the taste of Lena to her memory. The difference with this kiss compared to the others is she could taste the salt from both of their tears. Kara wanted to be selfish and tell her that they could just run away and leave the worries of the world behind them. She wants to tell her that every day from here on out she wanted to spend it with Lena. If she could take any worry or fear away from Lena, she would bear that burden for the rest of her life.

But she can’t say the things she really wants to say. Too much was riding on Kara getting this right, too many people’s lives depended on it. So, she said all she could.

“You Lena Luthor are the best thing to ever happen to me, and the day we are together again will be one of the happiest of my life.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kara had always loved summer; it was a time where she could eat anytime she wanted and lounge around with no worries. This summer however, would prove to be much more stressful than she was used too. After everyone had bid their farewells at the end of the year, Alex and Kara knew that the first thing on their list was to talk to Eliza.

They didn’t even know where to begin, it was the sort of situation that they had done so much on their own and they knew Eliza would be furious that they hadn’t said something sooner.

Eliza was at the train station waiting excitedly to pick them up and Kara felt some relief as she saw the older woman waving at them from across the train station. The ride home was mostly silent, not that Eliza hadn’t asked them a million questions about the year. The Car ride seemed to fly by and before they knew it, they were home.

“Okay, what in the world is going on with you two? Kara I’ve never seen you this quit before. Now spill.” Eliza tells them as she crosses her arms in the doorway as soon as they walk into the house.

“Mom… Kara and I have something we need to talk to you about, but I think we need to sit down for it.” Alex tells Eliza as she guides her to the kitchen table.

“I’ll put on the kettle!” Kara yells out knowing that they could all use some tea.

The tea was ready soon enough and they all took seats at the dining room table. Kara was never one to articulate her thoughts that well, so she left a majority of the talking to Alex.

Alex explained how he had come to know Lena Luthor. Now, Kara had talked about Lena extensively over the Christmas holiday so Eliza wasn’t completely in the dark about that part. She talked about how Lena had been approached by Mike Matthews during the year and what he had told her. They explained that Lena hadn’t thought too much into it but after holiday break Lena had come back acting a little off.

“It was really weird and I didn’t like it!” Kara had cut in.

“Yes, Kara we know, probably because you two had made googly eyes at each other all year.” Alex retorts to which Kara had no reply, just a smile and a blush.

Alex continues with what Lex had told her during the Luthor holiday party and how Lea had been obviously upset about it. The next part Alex talked about she treaded lightly; she knew it wasn’t going to be an easy topic considering they didn’t talk about her dad much. She went into the details Lena had told them about that night of the fire not being an accident and how they had reasons to believe you know who was back. She ended with how Lena had been recruited to feed the Luthor family information on Kara for reasons that hadn't been known until recently.

Eliza didn’t say anything (which Alex and Kara had found alarming) there was no yelling, no long lecture on how unsafe they had been. She was just…quiet.

She simply stared at her mug as she spun the spoon in her tea for what felt like an eternity. 

“Girls, I wasn’t honest with you about a lot and I’m terribly sorry about that.”

“About what exactly mom?” Alex asks practically in a whisper.

“Lena is right. I knew that the night Kara’s parents died wasn’t an accident. You have to understand, your father and I had worked with the Order for quite some time and things had gotten much worse around that time. Your father and I had tried to stay out of it for as long as we could, but after Alura had Kara we knew that we had more reasons to join. Kara dear, your parents were very dear friends of ours. We all grew up together, and started families together. Everything was perfect, but then you know who started his rise to power and things started getting dangerous. They had joined the Order first but we held off because we didn’t want to get involved, but eventually we didn’t have a choice. Your parents died protecting you that night. Jeremiah had reason to believe something was going to happen and had gone over to warn them about it… I suppose you know the rest. Your parents and Jeremiah died being heroes and I’m sorry I don’t talk about them enough, but I wanted to protect you girls from the truth.”

Kara had silent tears that fell down her face, she had known since Lena told her what had actually happened to her parents, but here, in this moment it was real. The woman who had raised her was finally telling her the truth and once the words fell out of Eliza’s mouth, they were very real.

“Why did I live?” was all Kara really wanted to know.

“From what I saw your mother had held him off, but we still don’t know why he let you live. After Jeremiah hadn’t come home that night I went over with other members of the Order and that’s where we found you. What happened that night prompted a lot more people to join the Order and ultimately stop the Death Eaters but I can see now that was only a temporary solution.”

Kara and Alex both got up from their seats and went to envelop Eliza in a hug, and all three let out quiet sobs.

“Well girls now you know the truth and we need to figure out a way to stop you know who. I need to call an emergency meeting of the Order; we haven’t had one in so long so I don’t know who’s still around to fight we all lost tough over the years”

“Mom, wait! Lena had said that someone in the Order was the one who had tipped him off back then and they were still here now to give the signal.”

“Oh Alex, we had our suspicions back then and I wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t the same person now. But this isn’t something I can do alone so I need to tell the Order, the fact we may know who It is can work to our advantage.”

Eliza left the table and went to call the meeting, leaving Alex and Kara alone at the table.

“Well Kar, how do you feel? Alex asks playfully, pushing Kara off her chair.

“Like some mad man is trying to kill me.” She says as she shrugs her shoulders.

“What a year huh?” Alex laughs as she watches Kara stick her tongue out.

They sat at the table and joked around for a while before they heard some commotion in the living room. Both girls had rushed out of the kitchen to see what had caused the noise and saw none other than Barry Allen standing in their living room.

“Barry?!” Both girls had said in unison. Barry was not alone; he had an older looking man and woman with him who the girls learned were his parents.

“Hi guys!” Barry said as he went to put both girls into a big hug. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever” he said with a wink.

Barry’s parents made quick work of joining Eliza in the kitchen for some tea as she filled them in on the situation. What Kara and Alex had gathered, was Barry’s parents had fought alongside their parents back in the Order. They learned that night that a lot of the other students they went to Hogwarts with had parents that had also been in the order, and one by one they made their way into the Danvers living room through the floo network. Barry was the only one to accompany his parents but as the adults started talking more Kara was able to figure out whose parents were who. For the most part, Alex, Barry and Kara stayed off to the side while the adults caught up. Kara made sure that when one kettle was emptied, she would start a new one, it seemed like the adults would need it.

“I want to thank you all for coming. I know it's been a while since I’ve seen some of you but I am tremendously grateful that you answered the call. I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve called you here and unfortunately it's unpleasant business.” Eliza started as the other members listened tentatively. “Simple. You know who is back.”

Murmurs started amongst the members as they shared worried looks and whispers with one another.

“How can you be sure? It’s been over 14 years, surely we would know if he was back.” One of the older men had asked, looking skeptical.

“My daughter Kara is in danger and I wouldn’t have called you all here unless I was sure. Let’s be honest here, if you keep up with the Daily Prophet you’ve surely seen the strange string of disappearances, I don’t think that’s a coincidence.

Again no one spoke, just whispered between one another.

“There was also a break in at Gringotts a few weeks ago. It just seems like things are beginning again just as they had all those years ago.” Eliza finished looking around the room. She was right, people had started coming up missing and one of the vaults at Gringotts had mysteriously been emptied. Of course, the public doesn’t know the contents of said vault but these events couldn’t have been accidental. 

“If what you say is true then we have much to worry about.” Barry’s father finally cuts in breaking the silence.

“We can’t just start a mass panic over the word of two teenage girls!” A woman that Kara swears she has seen before says.

Eliza hadn’t meant to startle every one but when she smacked her hands against the table shaking everyone’s tea, they knew she was serious. “This is my daughters’ safety we're talking about here. Every single one of you has children of your own. Imagine if it was them? What would you do?”

Barry’s father was quick to interject. “Eliza, I don’t think anyone is questioning Kara’s safety here and we will absolutely help you, we just need to know why after all this time he’s finally come back for her is all.”

It was strange for Kara to hear Barry’s Father to talk about her by name, he clearly knew who she was.

Eliza calmly sat back down in her chair. “It’s no secret, it's still a mystery why Kara survived that night and they didn’t. But we all promised that no matter what happened we would always look out for on another and I’m asking for that know.”

A woman that Kara had never seen before spoke for what seemed liked the first time that night. “Okay, were here. Now tell us what are we going to do? He clearly knows where she is so we won’t have much time before he attacks.”

The rest of the night was spent devising the best plan to keep Kara safe but also not draw too much attention to the fact that the Order was reorganizing. She made sure to keep the fact that Lena had been their source a secret so that whomever was the traitor wouldn’t alert the Luthor’s to the knowledge they had.

When you know who reigned back then the Order had organized as just a small group of Witches and Wizards who came together to try and stop the dark lord. They had lost a lot of members and some had completely disappeared. It was a time for fear and at first only the bravest had come forward to fight. Toward the end many families had joined in an effort to save their children from living in a world like that. Kara was amazed about everything she learned that night. Sure she had heard of the order (even though she thought it was a myth until quite recently) but she never knew just how deep it ran. They had safe houses scattered all across the country and members in every neighborhood. They had decided it would be best for Eliza, Kara and Alex to stay in their house, they feared if they moved into one of the safe houses their cover would be blown. For now, they needed to make it seem like they were continuing to live as they normally did. The group had discussed who they thought was the traitor in the group and Eliza had purposely not invited him.

The plan was simple enough, they would cat enough spells on the house to delay any intruders from entering. Giving Eliza enough time to activate the Order in hopes of stopping whatever plan they had.

It all seemed easy enough, but when the night actually comes, everyone is caught off guard.


	14. Expelliarmus!

When Lena arrived back at Luthor Manor for the summer she tried her best to continue to act the way she always did. She didn’t want anyone to know she had indeed been the one to inform the Danvers what the Death Eaters were planning, for her own safety and theirs. For weeks, different ‘family friends’ would come to the Manor at all hours of the night. Lena would take note of these meetings and although she never knew what was discussed she was able to relay that information back to Kara. It was dangerous, if she was caught it could be detrimental to the plan so she had to outsmart her family. She would never send word the same night of the meetings opting to wait a few days. She also knew if she sent the family owl, she would be easily caught so she had to use some magic that was a much higher level than she had learned at school. Luckily for her she had enjoyed dabbling in advanced magic and was able to modify a simple flagrate charm she could send to Kara and would vanish once she received the message.

The night started like most nights at the Manor. Lena had noticed at dinner neither of her parents had bothered to attend, which wasn’t initially the alarming part. Lena retired to the study afterwards to read one of her History of Hogwarts books when she noticed the house staff talking in hushed tones and moving around the house swiftly. Not wanting to draw attention to the fact she had picked up on the oddness of it all she kept reading, but not ever fully immersing herself in the book.

It wasn’t until Lex had barged through the front door and Lena could hear him talking to someone who’s voice that she had never heard that she knew tonight was the night. She knew her parents were still in the house but they hadn’t left her father's office all night, which again wasn’t too unusual for them but after Lex had shown up and headed straight for the office not bothering to stop and say hello. What tipped Lena off was how over time more and more people showed up at the Manor, but Mike Matthews and his parents being the last to show up meant that soon they would put their plan in motion. She needed to warn Kara but with that many people in the Manor she knew everyone would be on edge and anything she did that seemed out of place risked blowing her cover. She could hear the mixture of different voices that echoed down the hall, she couldn’t make out exactly as said until a familiar voice had called for her

“Lena dear! We need you in the office.” Rank out as the voice of Lillian Luthor beckoned Lena.

Lena didn’t want to answer, but she knew she had too. She was terrified, if she couldn’t warn Kara beforehand then who knows what would happen to Kara. She reasoned with herself and moved one foot in front of the other. This was the moment she needed to be brave for Kara, no matter how scared she was.

It all passes by in a blur after that, she knocks on the office door and the familiar voice of her father welcomes her in. He sat at his office chair at the desk in the center of the room. There were no lights on, just the glow of the flame in the fireplace that lit the room. Most people in the room she recognized, but there were some new younger faces she had never seen. She walks in slowly and immediately makes eye contact with Lex, but he looked scared? The fear began to creep back up on her, she had never seen her brother look so scared before. In front of her father’s office chair was another chat that’s back faced the door. She couldn’t tell who sat in it but everyone stood on either side of it all with their heads down, including her fathers. Now, Lionel Luthor was a man to be feared and he didn’t cower for anyone so whomever was in that chair was someone Lena knew she needed to fear.

The sound of the door opening and her shoes on the stone floor alerted the occupants of the room and while they acknowledged her presence not one person looked up at her.

“Lena, please come here.” Her father asks as he finally looked up to her, but it was short eye contact.

Lena walked slowly up in front of her father, not daring to turn around to the chair opposite her father.

“Can you please tell me again where we can find Kara Danvers.”

“This is it Lena” she thought to herself.

“Kara Danvers lives at 116 Settlers Circle.” She answers confidently, which wasn’t a lie.

“Good. Is she there now?” her father asks.

“I haven’t spoken to her, but last I had that was where she was spending her summer.”

The voice behind her spoke this time instead of her father. It was the sort of voice that once it reaches your ears, sends a chill down your spine. It was the voice that didn’t mask the evil of the person and a voice you didn’t want to talk to for long.

“You’ve done us a great service, one that will not be forgotten Lionel.” She knew the voice was talking to her but was meant more for her parents and not actually her.

“Thank you, my lord…Lena that will be all.” They only needed the affirmation of the knowledge they already knew Lena thought as she made quick work of exiting the room.

She hadnt meant to look at the figure but curiosity had gotten the better of her. As she turned to leave, she had taken a quick glance at the figure that sat in the chair. They had the hood of their cloak covering most of their face but what Lena was able to make out didn’t seem human. The person's eyes (if you even call them that) were pure black and their skin was a grey color.

As soon as she opened the door and shut it she put her back to the door as she needed a moment to compose herself. Lena knew without a doubt she had just looked up Lord Voldemort himself.

She walked back to the study and continued to read. Not long after the door to the office bursts open and the occupants convened at the front door. It's quick words between different people but she was able to gather that they were finalizing their plan for flying to Kara’s house.

To Lena’s surprise it was Lillian who came to see her in the study, she could hear her heels against the floor alerting her that she was approaching.

“Lena dear, we will be back soon. Make sure the staff stays indoors and stay out of the office.”

She didn’t say anything else, simply turned around and walked away.

The moment the front door closed Lena bee lined up the stairs and straight to her room. She locked it behind her and practically jumped over her bed to get to her wand. Using the flagrate charm she sent a message to Kara as fast as she could. She waited a few moments and sent another one but something about it seemed off to Lena. Granted Kara couldn’t respond but she would know Kara had gotten the message because the letters would glow green. This time they stayed gold…meaning Kara wasn’t reading the message.

Before Lena had completely started to panic, she continued to send the message, all of which stayed gold. Lena didn’t know what to do, it was literally life or death. Why in the world wasn’t Kara responding?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Across town at 116 Settlers Circle Kara Danvers was sitting on her living room floor reading one of her books by the fireplace while Eliza and Alex watched some reality show the two liked to watch. She had left her wand up in her room and hadn’t even thought to keep it close by. In her defense, things had been pretty quiet the past couple of weeks so she had let her guard down. What had sort of peaked Kara’s curiosity was how quickly it had gotten dark outside but once again she had thought nothing of it.

Lena had several choices, if Kara had not gotten her message that must have meant the Death Eaters moved a lot quicker than Lena gave them credit for and that Kara was in serious danger. She wasn’t the best at flying but she seriously considered running downstairs and grabbing her broom to fly after them. She quickly turned that plan down because she would never make it in time. Lena’s mind was racing to every possible way to get to Kara but none of which would be fast enough.

The last thought she had which seemed liked the easiest (she beat herself up for not thinking of it sooner) was the Floo network. She had used it before to get to Diagon Alley but had ever tried any other locations. She recalled Alex taking about their house being accessible through the Floo network, which she thought at the time was a stupid idea to have your home open like that. In that moment she realized why Eliza had set it up that way and was thankful for it. She unlocked her door and was as quiet as she could be made her way down stairs. She was specifically instructed not to go into her father’s office but that was where the fireplace was. She crept up to it slowly, but knew that some of the house staff was nearby in the kitchen and she would never make it without being heard. She made an impulse decision and grabbed her wand.

“Accio dinner plates.” She whispered with her eyes closed shut. Soon the sound of broken china could be heard in the kitchen and Lena used the distraction to open the door to the office and ran straight to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of the powder above on the mantle and stepped into the fireplace, minding where she stepped so the going logs wouldn’t burn her.

She threw the powder down “116 Settlers Circle” she called out loud and the office in front of her began to spin.

Lena’s reasoning for not liking the Floo network is the way her stomach would turn as she traveled. The scene in front of her was black emptiness with glimpses of green smoke. Slowly her view turned much brighter, unfortunately she wasn’t able to catch her footing in time and tumbled head first through the fireplace colliding with a sitting Kara.

Alex and Eliza quickly jumped up from the couch while Kara lifted Lena off of her.

“Lena what are you doing here?” Kara askes helping Lena to her feet.

“Kara, we don’t have much time. I was trying to warn you but I’m guessing since you seem okay you just didn’t get it?”

“Oh. Haha yeah I left my wand upstairs.” Kara says adjusting her glasses and staring at Lena.

“Well spit it out Luthor, what’s going on?” Alex was quick to break the two up.

Lena had to catch her breath but was able to huff out her warning “They’re on their way here now!”

“Girls! Go upstairs.” Eliza told them as she rushed to close the blinds to the living room and turn off the lights. She quickly grabs her wand and begins to cast a charm Lena had never seen before, but she didn’t question it. Alex, Kara and Lena bolt up the stairs and not long after they make it into Kara’s room, they could hear more and more voices downstairs. Eliza was able to signal some of the members of the order.

“Lena are you okay?” Kara asks once they make it upstairs and quickly pulls the girl into a hug.

“Am I fine? Kara, they're here for you?” Lena tells her while she breaks the hug and takes her hands.

Kara doesn’t do much but shrugs.

If Kara had thought it was dark outside before now, it was completely black outside now. Normally, Kara could see the street lamps illuminate her room but something outside had turned out all the street lamps.

For a moment all noise seized to exist, all they could hear was the sound of their own breathing.

After the silence it felt like everything exploded at once. They could hear things starting to break downstairs and could make out different color light from under the door.

As soon as it had started it went quite again. None of the girls wanted to move, and none dared to speak.

“Alex? What are we supposed to do?” Kara whispers into the darkness, each girl practically on top of each other.

“Kara, I don’t think we should go down there” Lena whispers back.

“I agree with Lena.” Responds barely audibly.

“We can’t just sit here either, what if something happened to Eliza?” Kara asks, tightening her grip on Lena’s hand.

“Dammit Lena, she’s right.” Alex says as she goes to stand up from where she had crouched down.

“Fine. But Let me go first, Alex you stay behind me and Kara you follow her.”

“What?! Lena no, what if something happens to you?” Kara practically cries out.

In the dark Lena cups Kara’s cheeks with her hand and gives her a soft kiss to reassure the girl. “Just trust me okay.” She tells her as she rests her forehead on Kara’s.

“Ew. Gross, can you two do that later, you know when our house isn’t being ransacked?” Alex gags.

Lena just shakes her head in the dark, although no one could see her. She lets go of Kara and makes her way to the door.

She opens the door slowly and can feel Alex following right behind her. Lena had never been to Kara’s house so she stumbled a bit down the hallway and had to keep her hand outstretched to avoid running into anything. Lena always prided herself on her memory and she used the brief glimpse of the area she had seen when she came up the stairs to back track. They made their way slowly down the stairs, and Lena noticed how still everything was. It was pitch black but she could vaguely make out the back door being wide open.

It took Lena by surprise when the shock wave hit her. It left her momentarily stunned, she tried to move but couldn’t. The flash of purple illuminated the room enough for them to see that they were not alone downstairs. Someone had heard them coming down the stairs and used the area spell stopping all the girls in their tracks. Luckily it was weak enough that within a few seconds they could move again, they hadn't thought their plan out well enough and when someone yelled “Run!) each girl ran in a different direction downstairs. Alex and Kara were familiar with the layout and ran toward the back door while Lena ran into all she remembered, which was the living room.

She couldn’t make him out at first but once he spoke, she knew exactly who it was that had her cornered.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t my darling sister. Didn’t think I’d catch you here.”

“Lex.” Was all Lena could say.

“Mother and Father are going to be very disappointed that you warned the Danvers. I knew you had to have something to do with it, there was no way they would have seen us coming.”

“You don’t need to do this Lex; they don’t deserve whatever he had planned for them.”

“See that’s where you’re wrong, you and I don’t get to decide those sorts of things. I’ve learned to just follow the orders I’m given, something you should have learned.”

“I’ve never been one to follow orders.”

Both circles the room trying to gauge what the other was going to do. Lena knew she couldn’t fight her brother, he has years of experience on her, but she could slow him down.

“ _Expelliarmus!”_ Lena yelled as quick as she could trying to disarm Lex.

“ _Protego!”_ Lex casts to block Lena’s attack.

Lena used the moment she had while Lex cast his spell to run back in the direction Alex and Kara had gone and decided to go out the back door instead.

While everything was quite inside, outside was a whole other world. Left and right charms flew past Lena. There were the death Eaters flying around the yard casting spells from above while those below did their best to block them. It was still relatively dark but the different blue, green and purple spells lit up the yard. Lex was close behind and she continued to run. She couldn’t tell you where she was running too but she knew she needed to get away from lex.

In the distance she could make out the figure of an older blonde lady, someone who she had seen before but never in person. Lena recalls seeing her in pictures Kara had shown her and realized it was Eliza. In the darkness she ran up alongside her and Eliza instinctively drew her wand.

Lena stops dead in her tracks preparing for whatever spell Eliza was about to cast.

“Oh, Lena sweet heart I’m sorry I didn’t see it was you.”

Lena didn’t know how Eliza knew who she was but was thankful she had recognized her.

“Where are Kara and Alex?” She asks next.

“I don’t know, I lost them coming down the stairs.” Lena responds.

Before they can continue their conversation, her brother makes his presence known.

“You know Lena this little cat and mouse game you’re playing is starting to get annoying.”

“Aww what’s the problem, you too slow?”

“ _Locomotor Mortis_!” He yells as he points his wand to her. Lena closed her eyes as hard as she could, waiting for the spell's impact.

 _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ is all Lena hears as she waits for the impact, but it never comes. When she opens her eyes, Lex is frozen completely in place.

She looks over to Eliza who has a wide grin on her face, she had thankfully been faster than Lex and was able to stop him before he could finish his spell.

“We need to find the girls.” Was all Eliza saying as they make their way back into the house.

“Thank you for that.” Lena calls ahead of her.

The Death Eaters hadn’t expected for the Danvers to have reinforcements and soon retreated. Luckily the Order hadn’t suffered any serious injuries and soon everyone had reconvened in the living room. Eliza was able to restore the lights and that’s when you could see the extent of the damage. Furniture was scattered everywhere and almost everything was turned over. Lena didn’t wait to examine the damage; she quickly went the way she had seen Alex go and quickly called for the.

Lena would describe what happened next like it was slow motion, she could see what was in front of her but it was like she couldn’t move (and it wasn’t from a spell).

In the back-hallway Alex was kneeling down beside Kara who wasn’t moving. Lena could see the blood pooling on the floor.

“Kara please! Kara you have to wake up. You have to be okay!” Alex kept repeating between sobs.

Lena knelt down beside her and could see the large gash in Kara’s side. She brought herself out of her daze.

“Alex you need to help me pick her up and take her to the living room”

Alex looked up at Lena who had brought her back to reality and simply gave her a nod as she grabbed underneath Kara to lift her up.

Both girls were able to pick Kara up and rushed her to the living room where everyone had gathered.

Upon seeing Eliza, Alex began crying again.

“Mom! It's Kara she got hit and she’s bleeding. I can’t wake her up.”

Eliza didn’t say anything but rushed to the kitchen and cleared off all the fallen debris and told the girls to lay her on the table.

“Okay girls stand back.” Eliza tells them as she begins to work on Kara.

“ _Liberacorpus”_

They waited patiently as Kara slowly came to.

They bandaged her up in the meantime and tended to the others wounds. It would be painful for Kara in the morning but it was luckily nothing too serious. She had gone unconscious from the spell that had hit her, who cast it still remained a mystery. 

“You did good Luthor.” Alex tells her as she puts an arm over Lena’s shoulder.


	15. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't much of a chapter, more of me just sending things off on a good note as the girls officially end their first year at Hogwarts.

“Eliza, we still have the matter of Lex Luthor to deal with.” Barry's father states as he walks into the kitchen. The Ministry of Magic was called and Eliza and the rest of the Order had explained what happened. There were still those at the Ministry who were rumored to be Death Eaters so they feared their accusations would fall on deaf ears. From what they gathered the Luthor and Matthews family were primarily behind but once they fled the only evidence they had was Lex himself.

Lex Luthor was still stunned outside and once the spell was reversed would be sent straight to Azkaban while he awaited trial.

No one knew what was going to happen next. It was the beginning of what would be a long era or loss and destruction but for the moment Eliza knew they couldn’t stay in that house. She got to pick a new safe house within the order and had Alex and Kara pack up what they could.

Lena could never go back to the Luthor Manor, in the eyes of the Death Eaters…she was a traitor. The Order was able to speak with the headmaster at Hogwarts and was granted a place to stay as long as she needed it. In the panic Lena hadn't had time to think about grabbing any of her belongings. To be honest, she didn’t care much, she was just thankful that Kara, Eliza and Alex were okay. She sat at the kitchen table while she sipped on the tea Eliza had made for her.

“You know Lena, what you did tonight was very brave. We all owe you a lot and I don’t know if I could ever truly thank you” Eliza tells her as she squeezes her arm for reassurance.

“It was the right thing to do, I could never let anything happen to Kara.”

“You are nothing like your family, I hope you know that.”

“Well, I guess I won’t be seeing them anytime soon, so that’s a plus.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that. I don’t think you should go back to school.”

“No offense Mrs. Danvers but I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go.”

“I think you should come with us. We have plenty of room for you and myself and the Order will look after you.”

“That’s very sweet but I couldn’t”

“Please Lena… You deserve to choose a life of your own and this is the chance.”

Lena thought about it.

Maybe this was the universe's weird way of giving her a chance to start over. She literally had nothing to her name but she could have a fresh start. The battle had just begun, the Death Eaters weren’t just going to let her go, and she thought to herself that maybe she would be safer with them.

“But I’m a Luthor, I don’t think the Order will like that much.”

“You are so much more than that, you showed us tonight who you really are and they all agreed that you’d be better with us.”

Kara and Alex had bolted down the stairs with suitcases in tow.

“Okay mom we’re ready!” Alex yells out as she rounds the corner into the kitchen.

“Well Lena I’ll leave it up to you, are you staying with us or will we have Hagrid come pick you up.”

Kara is right behind Alex and stops in the kitchen and looks at Lena as Eliza talks to Lena.

Lena is quiet for a moment.

Kara extends her hand out for Lena to take and she doesn’t at first.

“Come on Miss Luthor, you’re coming with us.”

For the first time in a long time when she grabbed Kara’s hand she felt at home. Despite everything that laid ahead, at least they would face it together.

After gathering their belongings, they packed it all away into the car.

Before they get in Lena stops Kara and cups her check and looks deeply in her beautiful blue eyes.

“Miss Danvers, colliding with you was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“It was the best accident I ever had.”


End file.
